


Outcast

by sage4600



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Rogue Naruto, Sakura Bashing, Sasuke Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 21,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sage4600/pseuds/sage4600
Summary: Naruto is mad. Sakura is annoying and Sasuke is a jerk. Naruto is already S-Level, but only a few know about that secret.Team 8 is bored. Konoha is uncomfortable and they want a change.Team 10 is annoyed. They do not enjoy Konoha, and the hungry Choji, the lazy Shikamaru, and the weak Ino want to try something else.Neji is upset. Lee is involving Neji in embarrassing scenes and he wants to follow Hinata.Naruto brings together a bunch of outcasts and people who have grudges to form a new village - but things may change at any point and new threats loom....This is the story of Yamagakure 山隠れの里 - the village of outcasts.⚠️ Warning! This story was my first ever story, and has a rushed plot, OC inserts, and many, many plot holes. The transferred chapters will be edited a little bit to make it more acceptable. Also, the OCs used in this story are OP. Looking back, I think that this story is rubbish compared to my other ones. ⚠️| Wattpad Edition - https://www.wattpad.com/story/236854582-outcast |
Kudos: 10





	1. Meeting with Kurama

A masked man with an orange swirly mask observed the village of Konoha through his Sharingan.

'Tobi..... will destroy Bakashi...' He whispered lightly.

* * *

Naruto had just defeated Mizuki. He had looked in the scroll to find lots of powerful techniques, such as Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and Shunshin, the Teleportation Jutsu. He had quickly absorbed the techniques, but he was shocked at the fact that there was a demon inside him.

 **'Oi! Naruto!'** A voice inside Naruto called.

'Are you the Nine-tailed Fox, Kurama?' Naruto asked.

' **Yeah, of course. Who else would I be?'**

'I don't know?'

**'Do you need my help?'**

**'** Yeah, for sure! I want revenge on my wrongdoers.'

**'Ok. For my rent I will lend you chakra and teach you techniques.'**

**'** Thanks!'

**'But remember to keep your true power hidden from the villagers. In a year you will be Kage level already.'**

'Hai!'

Naruto left the mindscape, smiling. Oh, how fun would revenge be. But first he needed to make friends. Muster forces to defect with him. Then they would return to take revenge on Konoha. And what better place to do that than the Academy.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Naruto sat at the chair in the Academy, looking around. He pretended not to listen, but he actually listened, in case that this came in handy later. Kurama had taught him the Substitution Jutsu, and the Transformation Jutsu, as well as discovered his chakra nature, wind. Naruto was happy and thankful for that, but he needed to be stronger. Stronger. Meanwhile, he scouted the class for possible assets. He wanted ones from clans, with powerful Jutsu and Kekkei Genkai. He knew that the noble clans of Konoha had special Kekkei Genkai and family Jutsu, so they were great assets. Naruto needed to do some digging first. 

'Congratulations on becoming Genin!' Iruka finally said. 'You will be in cells of 4, including your Jounin Sensei.' 

Iruka named 5 teams, then continued: 'Team 6 is Uchiha Hakaku! Chiba Hashiraka, Kurama Genma!'

'Interesting.' Naruto thought, as Iruka continued. 

'Team 7! Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura! and Uchiha Sasuke!' 

Sakura cheered as another girl with blonde hair moaned. To Naruto, this team was disgusting. 

'Team 8 is Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino!' 

'OOH! This team had two members of the noble clans and a clan with ninken! This team was interesting!' Naruto thought cheerfully. 

'Team 9 already graduated, Team 10 is Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji!' Iruka said. 

The blondie moaned. 'Why do I have to be with this uhhh big boned guy and this lazy guy?' 

'Your parents requested for you to be paired together. Please stop complaining.' Iruka said. 

'Fine.' She groaned, upset.

'Hmmm, this group is interesting. These 3 don't treat me badly, nor do their parents. It's same with Team 8...' Naruto's thoughts trailed off.

**'Team 6, 8 and 10 are good. They do not seem to be happy with Konoha.' Kurama boomed inside Naruto's mind.**

'Yes.' Naruto confirmed. He knew that Kurama was usually right.

'GO meet your Sensei inside the waiting rooms in 2 hours. Do some training during your break.' Iruka said. 

Everyone ran out of the room. In the crowd, Naruto did the Tiger Seal as he Shunshinned away.

In Naruto's apartment, Naruto prepared for another training session with Kurama. His brain was like a sponge, sucking in information.

**'I'll teach you the Kuchiyose Summoning Technique. The seals are Ino, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji!'**

Naruto's hands formed the hand seals as he summoned a tiny kitsune. 

'Heya, little guy.' Naruto said, brushing the fox's hair. 

'Hi!' The fox said. 'What do you need me for?'

'Well, I want to gather a group of people that can join me, can you help me find some people that are unhappy about their village? And can I call you Kitto?' Naruto asked.

'Hai! Yes!' Kitto said, excited for her mission.

Kitto bounced out of the room, humming a fox song.

**'Naruto. I'll tell you the talents of each of the students you saw before. Shikamaru's family Jutsu is Shadow Jutsus, Choji's Jutsu is Expansion and Chakra Butterfly, Ino's is Mind Possession. Kiba is expertise with ninken, Shino is bugs, Hinata has the Byakugan, and she likes you a lot. Sasuke, I don't like him, but he has the Sharingan, one of the most powerful Kekkei Genkai. Sakura has nothing, but she has great intelligence, only weaker than Shikamaru's, and great chakra control. Hakaku has the Sharingan, Genma has great talent in Genjutsu, and Hashiraka has Wood Style.'**

'Thanks Kurama!' Naruto replied, smiling. 

Naruto quickly Shunshinned to the tree outside the Academy, and walked in to meet his soon to be Sensei, and his teammates, Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

**A/N**

**"Hai" means yes in Japanese.**


	2. Sharingan no Kakashi

Naruto walked to the room, humming. 

'You're late.' Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto. 

'No I'm not! The teacher isn't even here yet!' Naruto pretended to complain, actually assessing Sasuke. 

'He's not good.' Naruto thought. 'Though I could use his Kekkei Genkai. Whatever! I'd rather have the Uchiha on Team 6.' 

'Hello!' The teacher, Kakashi Hatake said, nearly emotionless. 

He waved. 

'Let's go to the rooftop to meet each other!'

'Hai!' The students said, with Naruto pretending to be enthusiastic. 

The students rushed up the stairs, with Kakashi Shunshinning up. 

'Let's start! My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like a lot of things, I'd rather not say what I dislike and my dream, so yeah.' Kakashi said. 

'I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I want to kill a certain somebody.' Sasuke said. 

Sakura looked amazed. 

'My name is Haruno Sakura, I like *looks over to Sasuke*, I hate NARUTO!!!!!' Sakura said, the first part dreamily and the second part angrily. 

'Like I needed another hater.' Naruto thought. 

'I'm Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo! I like cup ramen (that is true), Ichiraku Ramen (true), and foxes (true). I dislike SASUKE (true, and also Sakura)! My dream is to become the Hokage so the people will treat me like a person, not like dirt (false)!' 

'Hmmm, Ok.' Kakashi said, 'Meet me in the park tomorrow at 7am, don't eat breakfast. Bye! Sayonara!' 

We all walked down the stairs. Naruto was sure that Kakashi wasn't suspicious. Naruto grinned. The plan would begin in 9 months.

At Naruto's apartment, Kitto waited patiently for Naruto. Naruto Shunshinned in, smiling.

'Heya Kitto! Any results?' Naruto asked.

'Yup!' Kitto handed Naruto a slip of paper that he had used his writing Jutsu on.

'Gaara, jinchuriki of Shukaku, Sunagakure. Roshi, jinchuriki of Son Goku, rogue ninja from Iwagakure. Yagura Karatachi, jinchuriki of Isobu, Mizukage, hated by citizens. Utakata, jinchuriki of Saiken, rogue ninja from Kirigakure. Raiga Kurosuki, Juzo Biwa, Kisame Hoshigaki, Zabuza Momochi, Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, rogue ninja from Kirigakure. Haku, companion of Zabuza Momochi. Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin Uzumaki, Jugo, prisoners in a lab in Kusagakure. Nagato Uzumaki, Rinnegan wielder. Konan, Nagato's friend. Kakuzu, bounty hunter, rogue ninja from Takigakure. Hidan, rogue ninja from Yugakure. Sasori, rogue ninja from Sunagakure. Deidara, rogue ninja from Iwagakure. Toshi Shimawaku, missing nin from Kumogakure, electricity dōjutsu, the Denkogan 電光眼.' Naruto read. 'All of them are good. Kitto, give them a letter please.'

**'Naruto. Let's do a training session. Today I'll teach you Fuuton Gale Palm, Fuuton Air Bullet and Fuuton Whirlwind Fist. Tomorrow we'll be learning Rasengan, and Fuuton Rasengan, and I'll teach you how to form the Rasenshuriken. Let's start.' Kurama said to Naruto, ready for their training.**

'Hai, Kurama-sensei!' Naruto said.

**'And you don't need to say that. I'm your friend, just call me Kurama.'**

* * *

**The Next Day, 7:15AM**

Naruto pretended to stroll happily into the park, a black jumpsuit on instead of his regular orange jacket. 

'Heya, Sakura-chan!' he said, pretending to be happy. 

In reality, Naruto was exhausted, as he had learned 6 new techniques last night, as he had learned too fast that he had learned the jutsus that were for today. 

'I'm going to play dumb. The me that is going to the test is my upgraded endurance Kage Bunshin.' Naruto thought as he swiftly cloned himself, and substituted his real body with the shadow clone. 

Naruto concentrated and transferred most of his own chakra to the clone, while the real Naruto used Kurama's chakra to train. 

The real Naruto Shunshinned away to his home, where he gulped down a whole can of juice and one whole cup ramen as Kyuubi told him about his lesson plans.

**'GO BACK NARUTO! OK fine. For a month, we'll be training each of the chakra natures, each for one week. BUT YOU NEED TO RETURN! YOUR CLONE IS ALMOST DISPELLED, AND NOW IT'S HANGING ON A TREE!'**

'OKok.' Naruto said, as he substituted his body with the clone and pretended to moan. 

He quickly dispelled it as he hung on the tree. He knew that he had to get down. He cut the ropes holding him as he purposely fell for the same trap again. Kakashi saluted to Naruto as Kakashi went to fight Sasuke, sliding his book into his belt.

Naruto looked at the fight, looking especially at Sasuke's hands. They were forming seals as Naruto quickly memorised the seals, quickly learning the Uchiha clan signature move. 'FIREBALL NO JUTSU!' Sasuke shouted, breathing out fire. Naruto grinned. He had learned a Katon (Fire Style) technique and an Doton (Earth Style) all in one go. Kakashi had done an Hidden Mole Technique on Sasuke. Sasuke remained stuck for the whole lesson, as time passed by.

When the lesson had finished, Naruto secretly left AGAIN, but as Kakashi hadn't activated his Sharingan, he hadn't noticed. The clone was tied to a pole, but the real Naruto was wolfing down MORE ramen.

'MMM! SOOO GOOD~~~~' Naruto smiled. 

He walked out of his apartment, performing the Fireball Jutsu and the Hidden Mole Jutsu. He had learned 2 techniques. Kurama, as usual, wasn't amazed, but was beaming. He was delighted at Naruto's fast improvement.

'Kurama, before we start intensive elemental release training, can I learn Genjutsu first? I want to be able to fake injuries.' Naruto suggested.

**'Yeah yeah sure.' Kurama shrugged. 'I guess that's fine.'**

Naruto whooped, happy. He quickly returned and substituted his real body with the clone again, as his teammates cheered, as they had passed the Genin Exam. Naruto, on the other hand, was cheering too, but not because he had passed, it was because he had learned new Jutsus, and Kurama would teach him Genjutsu.

* * *

**That Night**

Kurama sat as normal as Naruto entered the room. The mindscape had transformed from a sewer to a mansion, as every time Naruto entered he would clean up the mindscape a little bit. 

**'Naruto. Let us begin.' Kurama said, smiling. 'Our Genjutsu training.'**

Naruto grinned, cheering. He had changed from an orange jacket to a black jumpsuit after he had realized that the jacket made him look weird. 'Genjutsu training......' Naruto trailed off. 'Begin.'


	3. Nami no Kuni

Sakura Haruno walked out of the village, leaping from tree to tree with Kakashi-Sensei. Sakura had fallen for a simple Genjutsu, and was behind Naruto and Sasuke, so she needed training. Kakashi volunteered to go with her, and they were going to a city nearby, where gamblers resided. She knew who she had to find. She knew here soon-to-be sensei's habits. She had read all the books on that one kunoichi. They arrived at the city. Sakura and Kakashi entered a gambling den, ready for trouble. 

'Hey! If you aren't here for gambling, scram!' A man said, angry. 

'Hey! Stop it, Nakamura!' A woman with a diamond on her forehead said. 'You're Konoha nin? Why the hell are you here?' 

'Tsunade-sama! I want you to train me!' Sakura said, determined to make the kunoichi accept her. 

Tsunade thought about it, then nodded. 'Show me what you can do.'

* * *

**One week later**

Naruto sat at the mission station crosslegged. 

'Hmph!' Naruto pretended, crossarmed. 

He looked like a brat. Perfect. He would be underestimated. 

'Hokage-sama I WANT A HIGHER RANK MISSION!' Naruto fake complained to Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. 

'Ok, but you need to prove yourself. Do a C+ rank jutsu right here, right now.' Hiruzen said, disappointed. 

'Easy!' Naruto said. 'Kage Bunshin Jutsu!' 

10 shadow clones appeared, forming around Naruto. 

'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!' Sasuke said, weaving the seals. He breathed fire out into the road, burning the dirt resting on the road. 

'My turn.' Sakura said. 'I'm showing the fruits of my training with Tsunade.' 

The Sandaime Hokage puked. 'She's back?' 

Kakashi nodded. Sakura concentrated chakra onto her hands, then punched the ground behind them, shattering the wood and creating a big shockwave. 

'Ummm, ok, you all pass.' Hiruzen said, nodding.

'I'm Tazuna the bridge builder. Your mission is to guard me until I finish making the bridge. Simple. Ok, let's start.' The man who they had to guard grunted. 

Naruto, with his Kyuubi enhanced senses, sensed that the mission would not be that easy. They walked on the road, ready to guard Tazuna from any incoming dangers.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

An hour had passed, and Naruto was still walking with his team. He was in the mindscape, Kurama helping him move. This week Naruto was doing Fuinjutsu, Kurama had surprised him saying that this was his clan's specialty. 

**'Naruto! Danger incoming!'** Kurama warned, as Naruto snapped out of the mindspace.

Two shinobi materialized from a water puddle, ready to attack Tazuna. Apparently, the only one who hadn't noticed was Sasuke, but it was surprising, as he had the Sharingan. Sakura spinned around and punched one in the face, while Kakashi sparred with another. Naruto pretended not to notice, putting on a shocked expression. In reality, Naruto could have just used the Whirlwind Fist to send the two rogues flying, and Naruto knew Kakashi could do better than that, he was just too lazy. Kakashi and the other rogue traded kunai blows, Kakashi noticing the blades of the rogue's kunai. 'The kunai is coated with poison!' Kakashi warned as he sent the opponent into the floor. Sakura quickly tied the two rogues together. Naruto wanted to trade them in at the bounty station, so he quickly put the team in a complicated Genjutsu, where he "hurt" himself. 

'Alright Kurama, lend me your chakra.' Naruto said to his Bijuu, who complied quickly.

Naruto Shunshinned to the bounty station, where he traded in the two rogues and collected around 10,000 ryō. 'I have to go back before they notice!' Naruto thought as he Shunshinned back.

'That was troublesome.' Kakashi thought as Naruto swiftly ended the Genjutsu. 'Was I under a Genjutsu?' 

The Jounin wondered, before shaking the thought off. Team 7 continued walking. 

'When I get back, I'm going to start gathering the other teams. I'm sure Kitto has the rogues handled.' Naruto thought.

* * *

**1 Hour Later, Nami no Kuni**

The boat carefully cruised onto the pier. The team stepped off, ready to settle down at Tazuna's house. Just then, a snow white rabbit hopped over. 

'There's a ninja nearby.' Kakashi said, warning the team to be alert and assume their formation around Tazuna.

**'It's Zabuza Momochi.' Kurama said, ready.**

'Hai! Good. I'll place everyone in a Genjutsu so Zabuza can finish his mission.' Naruto decided. 

He looked around, assuming his position. Naruto made sure that the formation was flawed, as he prepared for Zabuza's entrance. 

'Kakashi of the Sharingan, Copy Ninja, I presume?' A voice said. 

The man had white bandages wrapped around his face and held an executor's blade.

'Zabuza Momochi, missing-nin from the Mist.' Kakashi said, ready for a battle.

'Kurama, I'll begin. Assist.' Naruto said.

 **'Ok. I'll lend you my chakra.'** Kurama replied, as the Genjutsu enveloping Team 7 with a message to Zabuza begun.


	4. Mission FAIL | Team 8

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi collapsed as the Genjutsu, an S-Rank one irresistible unless the Mangekyo Sharingan was on, enveloped them. 

'I am Naruto Uzumaki. Hurry up and finish your mission, but don't kill my teammates. Hurry. I want to talk to you later. Meet me in disguise at the upcoming Chunin Exams. Bring Haku, Raiga Kurosuki, and Kisame Hoshigaki. See you!' Zabuza looked, then nodded at the blond. 

As fast as the wind, Zabuza killed Tazuna and he and Haku rushed away, dissolving in the mist.

Finally, Naruto deactivated the Genjutsu. Team 7 thought they had been knocked out by Zabuza, but they were in the Genjutsu. 

'Woah, woah, what was that?' Kakashi wondered, seeing Tazuna's dead body. 

'Zabuza knocked us out. I remember that he used the back of his blade to knock us out.' Naruto lied, putting on an I don't know look. 

Kakashi looked suspicious, but he didn't suspect Naruto at all. After all, Naruto wore a dumb, stupid, and obnoxious mask. 

'Let's go back.' Sakura suggested. 'I want to continue my training.' 

'Yeah, sure.' Kakashi said, nodding. 

Kakashi's voice had a sad tone to it, possibly because he had almost never failed a mission before. ALMOST NEVER. The team took the boat back, trudging on the misty path. 

'A bit more. A tiny bit more time. The plan is starting 2 months earlier.' Naruto thought, hiding his excitement under a mask of sadness.

* * *

**1 day later - Konohagakure**

Naruto sat in his apartment, learning Fuinjutsu with Kyuubi. He had just learned sealing stuff in scrolls, and the basics. Kurama was teaching him the Fuinjutsu Trap when someone knocked on the door. Naruto left the mindspace as he opened the door. 

'Kakashi Sensei! What brings you here to my home?' Naruto asked. 

Naruto's living room was messy, with ninja scrolls with jutsu inside scattered under cups of instant ramen. 

'Naruto, Team 8 wants to see you. They have finished their mission and want to chat with you. Go to the Academy in an hour, they will meet you there.' Kakashi said. 'Oh, and this paper is due in 2 weeks.' 

He handed Naruto a permission slip for the Chuunin Exams. 

'Hai, Sensei!' Naruto said, waving to Kakashi as he closed the door. 

Naruto quickly signed the form as he continued with his Fuinjutsu training.

**'You're done with Fuinjutsu. Starting tomorrow, I'll teach you Doton, Earth Release.'**

'Hai, Kurama!'

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

Naruto darted out of his apartment and Shunshinned to the intersection between the road and Ichiraku. 

'Heya, Teuchi-San! Can I have 5 bowls of quick BBQ Pork Ramen?' Naruto requested politely. 

Teuchi was one of Naruto's only friends, as he was extremely nice to Naruto and talked to him frequently. 

'Hey, Ayame!' Naruto waved. 

'Five Pork Ramen, coming right up!' Teuchi said, handing Naruto 5 bowls of delicious ramen. 

'MMMMM!' Naruto cheered. 

He gulped down the ramen, thanking Teuchi and Ayame. Naruto passed them some ryo and he darted to the Academy. Naruto was rich, now that he had turned in the two Demon Brothers. 

At the Academy, Shino paced back and forth as Kiba and Akamaru played catch. Hinata stood, blushing. Naruto rushed over, as he waved to Team 8. 

'You wanted to talk? Let's go to a more private place.' Naruto said. 

Shino nodded, pointing to a deserted cabin on the mountain behind the Academy. The 5 ran up the mountain, Kiba and Akamaru arriving first. 

'Sooo, what did you want to talk about?' Naruto asked, shrugging. 

'Naruto-kun. I know that you want to defect. We want to join you.' Shino said. 

'We are unhappy with Konoha.' Kiba agreed. 

Naruto had just struck the jackpot! They wanted to join him! 

'Sure...' Naruto said, 'But how did you know?' 

'I had my kikaichu read the letters your fox was sending.' Shino explained. 

'SHOOT!' Naruto said. 'I wasn't careful enough! But sure, I'd be delighted for you to join! Can you help me gather Team 10 and 6? Thanks!' 

'Sure.' Hinata said. 

Naruto was delighted. He had made 3 new friends -- and 3 more great allies.

* * *

**Nearby, 8pm**

Sakura Haruno practiced medical ninjutsu and chakra control with Tsunade, the slug Sannin. A familiar figure walked towards the two. It was Ino Yamanaka, who had just returned from a mission. 

'Ino-pig?' Sakura asked. 

'Can I join you? Only for a week, but can I join?' Ino asked. 

Tsunade nodded. She would only teach Ino medical ninjutsu, but that was enough, as she had her clan's family jutsu. Tsunade grinned, with her two proteges, her dream from years ago was slowly becoming reality.


	5. Bonding with InoShikaCho

**1 week later**

Shikamaru, the smartest and most talented shinobi of the Nara clan, walked to his home to play Shogi with his father, Shikaku Nara. 

'Oi! Shikamaru-kun! Come to me to Yakiniku Q! Team 8 and Naruto invited us and they're paying!' Choji walked over, inviting Shikamaru. 

'They want to talk to us, Team 10, about something. Why else would they bankrupt themselves feeding Choji?' Shikamaru thought. 'It has to be important though.'

'Ok, I'll come. Go get Ino.' Shikamaru said. 

'She's going there too!' Choji cheered. 'YAY! Yakiniku Q! Best food ever!'

* * *

**Yakiniku Q**

Shino, Kiba, and Hinata sat next to Naruto, eating beef and chicken. They had to eat before Choji got all the food. 

'Hey! Shikamaru!' Kiba said, waving. 

Shikamaru had arrived, his hair spiking up as usual. Choji, the big-boned shinobi, was behind Shikamaru along with Ino, her blonde hair tied at the back of her head. 

'Hey, wait for me!' Choji said, rushing to the table. 

Choji quickly swooped all the meat onto his plate and started wolfing down the meat. 

'So, if you invited us, you need to talk about something, don't you?' Shikamaru said, taking a seat next to Choji. 

'Yeah. How do you feel about Konoha?' Naruto asked. 

'Hmmm, too little food.' Choji said, looking down onto the food. 

'The missions are too boring without Sasuke-kun.' Ino said dreamily. 

'Ino, what else?' Shino asked. 

'I don't like how Sakura is getting all the attention and she is surpassing me. I don't like this environment. Ugh. Sakura is finally getting noticed by Sasuke when I'm a background character!' 

'I don't want to do anything but shogi. What a drag.' Shikamaru said. 

'Well, do you want to join us? We're the Yama Alliance.' Naruto said. 

'Sounds like a drag, but sure.' Shikamaru said. 

'Good. Train as hard as you can, learn all of your family jutsu and master your Kekkei Genkai. In 7 months, after the Chunin Exam, we're going to do something amazing.' Naruto instructed. 

Everyone nodded as Kiba secretly gave the last piece of meat to Akamaru. 

'HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!' Choji said angrily as everyone else laughed. 

Naruto had found even more friends.

* * *

**Later, InoShikaCho Memorial Training Grounds**

Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru sat at the Memorial Stone, preparing to train with their parents. They needed to master their family jutsu. 

'Alright, perform InoShikaCho!' Shikaku Nara said, directing the genin on their techniques. Shikaku, Choza, and Inoichi had mastered the formation, and were ready to give pointers on their kid's techniques. Naruto was strolling past, when he saw them training and had an idea. 

'Hey sir, I have an idea for your formation.' Naruto said. 

These 3 families weren't hostile to him, and they knew of the Yondaime Hokage's last wish. 

'Go on.' Shikaku said. 

He knew that ideas helped them improve. 

'How about a puppet jutsu for Shikamaru, a tornado and hand blade for Choji, and a paralysis and sensory jutsu for Ino?' Naruto suggested. 

'Good idea!' Shikaku clapped his hands. 

'What a drag...' Shikamaru said, 'but I'll do it.' 

'And Naruto. How did you learn our specialties?' Shikaku asked curiously. 

'Let's just say that I have my own ways of finding things and information.' Naruto said, walking away.

'Shadow Puppet Jutsu!' Shikamaru yelled, his shadow morphing into two puppets. 

'YEAH!' He yelled. 

'Partial Expansion: Hand Blade Jutsu!' Choji roared, as his hands expanded and he sliced the ground, causing a big shockwave. 

'Mind Destruction: Paralysis Jutsu!' Ino shot something at Choji, causing him to stop moving. 

'Yeah!' Team 10 cheered as Ino dispelled the jutsu. They had each learned a new jutsu.

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto sat on his bed crosslegged. He needed someone who could create houses quickly, and fortunately, Kurama knew who could do that.

**'I remember when I fought Hashirama Senju. He had Wood Release, and he could create houses easily, quickly, and neatly.'**

'Cool! But how do I find him? He was my ancestor, but he died.' Naruto said.

**'Remember I said something about someone having Wood Release in your year? Just go find her, and she'll help you.'**

'Thanks Kurama!'

'Her name is Chiba Hashiraka, from Team 6. Teiko Hitoko is their Jounin sensei.'

Naruto grinned. The Chuunin Exams were starting in a week, and he would meet Zabuza, Kisame, Haku, Raiga, Gaara, and his siblings. A few others would be coming too. He would get Team 6 to join afterwards. A few more months.

'Kurama. Let's continue Doton.'

**'Ok, Naruto. Let's continue.'**


	6. Chunin Exams - First Stage

**Note that in the story all the characters except Naruto (in a black jumpsuit with weights, more weapons, and light armour) are in their Shippuden outfits.**

* * *

**One day before the Chuunin Exams**

**'Naruto. Today, we'll train for the whole day with your clones. Send a clone to your team.'**

'HAI!' Naruto cloned himself, ready to train with Kurama. 'Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!'

Kurama taught Naruto all 5 chakra natures, explaining each jutsu. Naruto now had 5 jutsu of each nature, with 2 more for Fuuton and 1 more for Doton and Katon, which he learned from watching Kakashi and Sasuke. Kurama and Naruto had become best friends, with Kurama doing Naruto favours and vice versa. Naruto had really become an S-Rank nin, so if he went rogue he would be very hard to capture. Naruto knew he needed more forces, at least one more offense-type nin. In Team 10 and 8, all of them were support-types except for Choji. Team 8 were trackers and Team 10 was a combo group, leaving him with not enough attack type nin. 

'Kurama, who do you think we should recruit?' Naruto asked, curious.

**'Team 1-5 consists of weak ninjas. We should check out Team 9 though. The two boys are offense types and the girl is support.'**

'Hmmm, ok. They'll be participating in the Chuunin Exams, so we should meet them there.'

**'Yes, good idea, Naruto.'**

'We'll wait now. Tomorrow is the day.'

* * *

**Chuunin Exam Building, 8am**

Naruto stormed through to his team, saying hi to Team 8 and 10 on the way. He slipped them a note saying that there would be other allies coming too, but in disguise. They nodded, ready to start the exams. Ino, after mastering her family Mind Transmission Jutsu knew that she could relay information to her teammates, while Team 8 each could use their own special jutsu. If there was an exam, Shikamaru could get more than 100 points, but because it was "a drag", Shikamaru never tried. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and Sakura, smiling. They would go to 301 to begin the exam.

A red haired boy with the kanji for love on his forehead walked into the room, with a boy with facepaint and a Sunagakure puppeteer outfit and a girl with 4 blonde ties and a big fan.

'Gaara-kun. Hi. Long time no see.' Naruto said to the redhead through Kurama.

'Hello, Naruto-kun.' Gaara replied.

 **'Yo, Kurama nii-san!'** Gaara's biju, the Ichibi Shukaku, said to Kurama.

 **'Hey, Shukaku.'** Kurama replied.

'The Exam is starting. Let's go, before the door closes.' Naruto said, as the ninja walked into the room where the test would begin.

* * *

**Room 301, Chuunin Exam Building**

A boy with gray hair and a pair of glasses sat at the front of the room. The test hadn't begun yet, so he was assessing the participants. He infused chakra into a card. Naruto Uzumaki. The boy had unknown stats. The boy was Kabuto Yakushi. Kabuto spun the card again. The stat card had low rankings. 

'This boy won't be a threat, or a possible candidate for Orochimaru-sama.' Kabuto thought, pocketing the pack of cards. 

'I'm your proctor, Ibiki Morino. We'll be doing a test.' A bald man with scars all over his head said, walking into the room. 

Everyone sat down at the desks.

The man, Ibiki, explained the test quickly. 'If you would like to withdraw, do so now.' 

Nearly half of the people walked out of the room.

'Then let the test.... begin!' Ibiki said.

Naruto wrote down all the wrong answers as he pretended to sleep. In reality, he was entering the mindspace. 

'Naruto-kun,' Hinata, with her long black hair and her purple coat said, 'Who is coming?' 

'I'll tell you tonight. I'm meeting them later.' Naruto replied.

Ibiki announced the 10th question. 

'Imma take it for sure, dattebayo!!!!' Naruto announced, as Sasuke scolded him. 

Sakura agreed, insulting Naruto again. 'You demon brat, you definitely can't do it.' Ibiki didn't stop her.

Sakura greatly annoyed Naruto, being a fangirl, as well as her abusing him. A lot. However, Ino wasn't that much of a fangirl anymore, since she joined them, she had focused more on improving rather than Sasuke. Naruto put on his skit, pretending to be enthusiastic. Lots of people ran out of the room, scared to do the 10th question under the conditions that if they failed they would stay genin forever.

After most participants had left, Ibiki clapped his hands. 

'You pass.' He said. 

'WHAT????!!!???' Naruto pretended to ask. 

He actually already knew why. They weren't supposed to crack under pressure. 

'Because you're not supposed to spill information and get scared when you are under pressure!' Sakura said. 

Ibiki nodded. 'Sakura is correct. Now, your second proctor will come out. The next part will begin in one week.'

A lady wearing a light yellow jacket stormed into the room. 

'I'm Anko Mitarashi, your proctor for the next exam!' She announced excitedly. 'In one week, you'll be with ME!'


	7. The Second Stage

**3 Days Before 2nd Section of Chunin Exams, 11pm**

Naruto snuck out of the village, onto the mountain nearby. Zabuza, a man with shark skin and a bandaged blade and a man with long brown hair with two silver blades leaned on the wall.

'Zabuza. Kisame. Raiga. Juzo. And Haku. I want to invite you to a village I am forming soon. We welcome all missing-nin and outcasts. Are you interested?' Naruto said.

'Yes.' The 4 swordsmen of the mist and Haku nodded. 'Call us when you are ready.'

'Ok. Meet me in the Land of the Cliffs in 5 months.' Naruto said. 'But come in disguise for the last phase. Gaara, the Kazekage's son, told us of an attack on Konoha. We need to escort the people in our team out of the village during the attack.'

'Hai!' The 5 ninja complied.

Naruto Shunshinned back to his apartment. Kitto was holding 10 envelopes.

'All of them have agreed except for Roshi.' Kitto said.

'Good.' Naruto laughed maniacally.

* * *

**3 days later, Forest of Death**

'Alright kiddos!' Anko said, pointing to the genin. 'Each team has an heaven and earth scroll. You have to get the other scroll and get to the tower in the middle.'

'Hai!' Everyone said.

 **'Watch out for Team 9. They are Team Guy, students under Might Guy. Guy is disgusting.'** Kurama said. **'Their Taijutsu is Jounin level, though their ninjutsu and genjutsu are terrible.'**

'Hai, Kurama.' Naruto said inside his mindscape.

Team 7 chose Entrance 55, and they entered the forest. Huge trees loomed over the grass. Team 7 had an heaven scroll. 

'Let's go, dattebayo!' Naruto said, flicking his thumb up at his teammates. 

The team walked around the forest, looking for enemies. Naruto noticed Gaara nearby, but didn't go to him. 

'Sasuke! Over there!' Naruto said, pointing to a Takigakure team nearby.

Team 7 darted over, Sasuke brandishing his kunai. Sasuke turned on his three-tomoe Sharingan, firing off 3 kunai knives, each pinning the Taki-nin to a tree. Naruto cloned himself, and quickly took their scroll. Sasuke untied the Taki-nin as Sakura punched them out of the exam site. 

'Let's go!' Sasuke said, as Team 7 darted towards the tower.

Naruto darted across the forest after making an excuse to leave for a while. He noticed a fight going on between a team of Suna-nin and a team of Konoha-nin. Team 9. 

'Neji, we must cast a genjutsu on the other team to make them give us their scroll.' Lee said. 

'NO WAY! I WILL NOT EMBARASS MYSELF IN FRONT OF OTHER TEAMS, ESPECIALLY THIS TEAM FROM SUNA!' Neji roared. 

The Suna team taunted Team Guy. 

'Lightning Style: Lightning WOLF!' A Suna nin said. 

Only by watching the ninja weave the hand seals, Naruto had learned the Lightning Wolf Jutsu.

'Neji seems like he would be a good addition. How about Lee?' Naruto thought.

 **'NO WAY, HE'S A BAKA (idiot in Japanese)!!!!! PLUS, I hate him.'** Kurama said.

'Alright, I trust your judgement Kurama.' Naruto replied.

'Gentle Fist: 8 Trigrams 64 Palms!' Neji said, quickly attacking, dispelling the wolf and sending the Suna-nin into the ground. 

'Isn't this easier?' Neji asked. 

'No, Neji! YOUTH!' Lee cheered. 

In a last ditch attempt, one of the Suna-nin transformed into Sakura, saying 'You wouldn't hurt me, would you?'. 

'NO WAY!' Lee said, his eyes glued to the fake using the Transformation Jutsu. 

'8 Trigrams Vacuum Palm!' Neji said, shooting a Gentle Fist attack at the fake. 

Lee jumped in front of the fake, blocking the attack. 

'LEE-BAKA!' Neji roared, as the Suna-nin grabbed Team 9's Scroll from Lee's pocket. 'Tenten!' 

A girl wearing Chinese clothing and two buns unsealed a barrage of kunai, shooting it at the Suna-nin. 

'On it!' Tenten said. 

The Suna-nin transformed again. Lee swatted the kunai away, as the Suna-nin dispelled the transformation. 

'See ya, baka!' The Suna-nin said, as they Shunshinned to the tower.

Naruto Shunshinned back to his team, as Sasuke was near the tower. 

'Naruto! Are you done yet?' Sasuke said, calling through the forest. 

'Here!' Naruto said, running to Sasuke. 

'YOUTH!' A familiar voice said. 

Lee burst through the trees, putting on an "I'm Poor" skit. 

'Bleh.' Spit Sasuke. 

'Sakura-chan!!!' Lee said as Sakura walked out behind Sasuke. 

'I'll pulverize you!!' Sakura said, punching Lee into the trees. 

'Hurry. His team and some others are coming.' Sasuke said. The team ran into the tower.

'Team Kakashi is the third team to finish!'

Naruto looked around. Gaara's team was definitely the first, but there was a Kiri Team also. Haku.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Did you enjoy the chapter? Thanks for reading!**

**For this Chapter I used some stuff from Rock Lee and his Ninja Pals (Real funny Naruto Spinoff)**


	8. Team 6

Naruto sat on the balcony of the building where they would have the third stage Preliminaries. 

'Hmph.' Naruto pretended, sitting cross legged. 

Naruto quickly sent a message to Haku using a Fuuton: Silent Transmission, a technique that he had created.

'Haku, make it to the finals, but the two nin with you should fail.' Naruto transmitted.

'Ok. I'll tell Suigetsu and Ranmaru, Raiga's apprentice.' Haku transmitted back.

'Suigetsu came with you?' Naruto asked.

'Yeah. We spring him, Karin, and Jūgo. Your fox told us to bring them here.' Haku said.

'Good.' Naruto said. 'Nice job, Kitto.' Naruto thought.

Naruto looked around. Team 10, 8, and 6 had passed, as well as a Kusa team, a Taki team, a Kumo team, Haku's team, Gaara's team, and the Suna team that had beaten Team Guy, the team with the weirdo, Rock Lee, who kept on screaming YOUTH. Apparently, there were 50 teams who started, but only 10 made it through. In total, there were 30 people. 

'I'm Genma Shiranui, your proctor for the third part, including the preliminaries. The next phase is one on ones.' A Konoha Jonin said.

'Bleh. Like I didn't know.' Naruto said disrespectfully.

'NARUTOOOO!' Sakura said.

Actually, Naruto actually knew, but he just wanted to keep it secret. So he would be underestimated. The team of jonin-level Kiri nin already knew that it was a facade, but they kept it secret. They nodded secretly. Naruto nodded back.

'Stop it.' Genma said, continuing. 'If you get knocked out, or you forfeit, you lose. It's the same vice versa. We'll start the preliminaries now.'

The first match was Gaara against a random Suna nin. He won easily. In the match between Kankuro and Shino, the match was close, but Kankuro won. Kiba fought Sasuke, but lost to Sasuke's new technique, Chidori. Hinata fought against Ranmaru, but Ranmaru purposely lost. The Kumo nin won the Taki nin, and Sakura won a Kusa nin. Temari beat Genma (Team 6) and Hakaku beat a Kumo nin. Hashiraka crushed the Taki nin and the matches went on until it was the final match: Naruto against Shikamaru.

'Shadow Puppet: Flip Shadow Jutsu!' Shikamaru said, as Naruto's shadow wrapped around him, turning him into a puppet. 

'Shadow Clone Jutsu!' Naruto said, though he knew in a real fight, they would be useless. 

'Shadow Puppet Jutsu!' Shikamaru said, creating two shadow puppets from his shadow. 

He kept the Flip Shadow Jutsu on, while his puppets used Shadow Strangle on Naruto's clones. 

'I, Nara Shikamaru, forfeit.' Shikamaru said. 

Naruto had told Shikamaru to forfeit, and Shikamaru had agreed. 

'Ok.' Genma Shiranui said. 'The matchups will be announced soon. You have one month to train. You are dismissed.'

The shinobi left the building, ready for more training.

'Team Mountain.' Naruto transmitted. 'Meet me outside the village tomorrow morning. We'll train together, and meet each other. Bring some food. I'll get Team 6 and Neji to join us.'

The others in Team Yama, the squad of ninja that would join Naruto, nodded. Naruto flicked them a thumbs up as he went to find Team 6.

* * *

**Hashiraka's Apartment**

'So, Naruto-kun, you wanted to see me and my team?' Hashiraka, the girl with Wood Release, said to Naruto. She had chestnut brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her team sat on her bed. 

'Yeah. Are you enjoying Konoha? I heard that you were orphans.' Naruto asked.

'Don't say the word "orphan".' Hashiraka shot Naruto a look of bloodlust.

'Sorry. I was also an orphan. My dad and mom died when I was a baby.' Naruto said.

'Ohh....' Genma Kurama of Team 6 said.

'Well, I have an offer for you. Why don't we become friends, and make a new village?' Naruto offered.

'I guess we'll accept.' Hakaku said. He activated his Sharingan, seeing the Nine-Tailed Beast. 'Now I get why the villagers abused you.'

'Yeah, my friend here is treated like a bad guy. He's actually a good friend.' Naruto patted his seal. He knew that this guy, Hakaku Uchiha, was the real deal. He had an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan at 14. Kurama beamed.

'I think so. I sense sincerity in you.' Hashiraka said.

'Good. Meet me tomorrow morning on the mountain outside Konoha.' Naruto said.

Team 6 nodded, happy that they had found another friend. Naruto, felt the same thing. But before he could go to Ichiraku for ramen dinner, he had to find Neji Hyuga.

* * *

**Hyuga Clan Compound**

Naruto knocked on the door. Hinata slid the wooden door open, waving. Hinata blushed. 

'Where can I find Neji?' Naruto asked.

'He's in his room, on the left wing. He's angry at someone called Lee?' Hinata said.

'Ok, thanks, Hinata-chan!' Naruto said, waving to his friend.

Naruto ran to Neji's room. Knock! 

'WHO IS IT?' Neji said.

'I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I want to talk to you.' Naruto replied.

'Come in.' Neji said.

Neji slid the door open and Naruto sat down. There was a picture of Team 9 on Neji's desk. Guy and Lee's faces were torn away. Naruto knew Neji was angry. At his team. At his family. Naruto knew how that felt like. Being resented. Being excluded. Those were feelings that Naruto had felt since he was 5.

'Would you like to join me in leaving Konoha in 4 months?' Naruto said.

'YES!' Neji said, excited at the fact that he didn't have to see Lee's annoying face again.

All he had to do was endure for 4 more months. Then goodbye. Neji was delighted that he had received this offer.

'Good. Come to the mountain outside Konoha tomorrow morning. We'll be having a party there tomorrow. See ya there!' Naruto said as he waved to Neji.

Neji smiled. For once in his life, Neji had smiled. It felt so comfortable. So good. He knew that he would go for sure. As Naruto Shunshinned to Ichiraku, Neji knew that he had found a good friend and companion in Naruto Uzumaki, the genius ninja about to go rogue from Konoha.


	9. Yama Alliance Meeting

Naruto Shunshinned up to the mountain. 

'Hey guys!' Naruto waved to the shinobi already on the mountain already. 

Kiba and Akamaru were playing catch, Kisame, Zabuza, Juzo, and Raiga were sparring in a tournament, Shino was reading a book, and Hinata was practicing her Gentle Fist. 

'Naruto-kun.' Hinata said shyly. 'Hi.'

'Heya, Hinata-chan!' Naruto said cheerfully. 

Naruto's team was great, and he knew it alright! Choji was eating chips while Shikamaru was watching clouds. Ino had stopped fangirling and was eating barbecue, while Neji and Genma made some food. Their food was delicious! Hashiraka was drawing while Hakaku trained his Katon and katana skills with Suigetsu. Karin and Jugo were chatting while Yagura and Utakata, who had left Kirigakure, were sparring. Ranmaru and Haku talked about their masters. Temari was leaning to a tree, chatting with Gaara.

'Some aren't here yet.' Naruto thought as Kurama nodded.

A few puffs of smoke appeared as Nagato's 6 bodies, Nagato's real body, and Konan appeared. 

'We're here.' Nagato said. 'This is my friend Konan and my 6 bodies.'

'Heya Nagato! You and Karin are Uzumakis too?' Naruto asked.

'Hell yeah!' Karin said.

The Deva Path nodded. Konan and Nagato continued to chat as a few more puffs of smoke appeared. Sasori, Deidara, and Toshi had arrived. Sasori was very reserved and smart, but when met by another puppet master, he would talk non-stop. That just happened to be Kankūro. Deidara and Toshi, with their electric and explosive personalities, were excellent together. More smoke appeared. Hidan and Kakuzu had arrived. Hidan started joking with Kakuzu while Kakuzu sat at the table, counting money. Hidan's idea of speech was swearing.

'%*@&(#*&(*#$&$(*#! *(#)$*)!2>?<@*(@!' Hidan started cursing and talking about Jashin.

'Shut up, Hidan.' Sasori said, annoyed.

'Ok guys! I'm not going to say dattebayo, it's a skit.' Naruto announced. 'Today, we'll be learning about each other. All of you will be shinobi of the hidden Mountain, Yamagakure! In 4 months, we will create out hidden village with Wood Release, Mokuton, and my Fuinjutsu, as well as each of your abilities.'

Kakuzu's head perked up when he heard the word Mokuton. 'Who's the Mokuton user?'

Hashiraka raised her hand.

'Ok. Today we'll be having tournaments as training and we'll be talking and eating together!' Naruto said excitedly. 'Let's all have fun together!!!' 

All the shinobi cheered, especially Choji, because he heard the word "food". The shinobi each walked over to Naruto, shaking his hand. They would be shinobi of the same village. A new village, where they would be treated as people, and they could do what pleased them, whether bounty hunting outside for Kakuzu, creating puppets for Sasori and Kankuro, or moulding clay sculptures for Deidara. The shinobi had become quick friends, with each of the shinobi that Naruto had selected were very sociable. Naruto smiled to see his friends together, talking and socializing. Naruto knew he had chosen well, as each of them had their own powerful talent and Kekkei Genkai, and they could handle many things well. Naruto enjoyed the presence of each member of Team Yama and he knew that all of them would be his friend. For life. Naruto still didn't know the talents of some ninja, except that they were VERY powerful. So first, the tournament had to begin.

'Alright! We'll start the tournament! NO KILLING! This is for learning each other's abilities and training only. Injuries are OK, as we have two medical nin here, *points to Ino and Karin* so they can handle the injuries. Let's draw the matchups.' Naruto said, excited for the tournament.

For once, Naruto could draw on his true strength. Nagato and Naruto had set up a Fuinjutsu barrier that only Uzumakis could break, making intruders unable to come in. Genma had set up a layer of Genjutsu so that nobody could see what was happening without high level Genjutsu penetration. Which was the Rinnegan or the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Someone else, before Naruto came, had taken the courtesy of casting another Genjutsu barrier that blocked dojūtsu like the Byakugan, and the Sharingan. Naruto knew that his team was awesome. Naruto smiled, finding friends and powerful allies in Team Yama.

'Here are the matchups.' Naruto said, wearing a grin over his face. 'Let's start.'

**'Yes. Let's begin.'**

* * *

**Tournament Matchups**

1\. Gaara VS Hashiraka

2\. Sasori VS Kankuro

3\. Ranmaru VS Genma

4\. Kisame VS Raiga

5\. Zabuza VS Juzo

6\. Suigetsu VS Jugo

7\. Hakaku VS Neji

8\. Deidara VS Hinata

9\. Toshi VS Temari

10\. Nagato VS Naruto

11\. Kiba VS Shikamaru

12\. Ino VS Shino

13\. Choji VS Utakata

14\. Yagura VS Konan

15\. Kakuzu VS Hidan

16\. Haku VS Round 15 Winner


	10. Training Tournament | Part 1

**Gaara VS Hashiraka**

'Gaara VS Chiba Hashiraka! START!' Naruto announced.

Gaara created his sand shield. Hashiraka weaved the snake hand seal, creating a wooden cage around Gaara. 

'Mokuton: Four Pillars Cage Jutsu!'

Gaara leaked, sand flowing out.

'Sand Clone Jutsu.'

Sand traveled up Hashiraka, but a block of wood wrapped around Gaara's leg. Hashiraka let loose a huge forest of wood in the arena.

'MOKUTON SECRET JUTSU: THOUSAND TREES JUTSU!'

'Her Mokuton is stronger than Hashirama Senju's!' Kakuzu noted, surprised that even Hashirama could be surpassed.

Gaara created a sand cloud, levitating in the air. He changed the sand to needles, and pierced Hashiraka.

'Sand Needle Jutsu.'

'Wood Clone Jutsu!'

Hashiraka reappeared behind Gaara. Gaara slowly smiled as he transformed into Shukaku. Gaara had full control of Shukaku, as they were friends and partners.

'You're forgetting something.' Hashiraka said, smiling. 'The reason your village obtained Shukaku was Hashirama Senju. And my Wood Release is stronger than him.'

Hashiraka created a wooden prison, containing Shukaku.

**'We're going to lose, Gaara. Forfeit.' Shukaku said.**

'I, Gaara, forfeit and declare my loss to Chiba Hashiraka.'

'YEAH!' Hashiraka cheered.

Naruto knew that Hashiraka was a great choice. Now it was time for the next match.

**Kankuro VS Sasori**

'Kankuro VS Sasori! Start!' Naruto said.

'Good luck.' Both puppeteers bowed out of respect.

Sasori entered Hiruko. Kankuro withdrew his 5 puppets from his scroll. Sasori released his 100 puppets. Kankuro started moving Karasu, with the blades from the puppet's arms slicing through the puppets. Kuroari ate up more puppets. Mother and Father, Sasori's creations now owned by Kankuro, attacked the Third Kazekage puppet. The Third Kazekage puppet released a barrage of arms, but Mother and Father, being puppets, were unfazed and proceeded to slice up the arms with chainsaws hidden in the wrists.

'Nice upgrades.' Sasori said.

'Yeah.' Kankuro replied.

Sanshouo was holding Kankuro inside, with enough protection like how Sasori was inside Hiruko. Karasu started helping Mother and Father, but the Third Kazekage used his Iron Sand and started creating needles, piercing the wood armour of Kankuro's puppets. 

'Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets!' Sasori roared, as Hiruko burst forward.

Hiruko used his tail to attack Kankuro's puppets as Kuroari toppled, and Kankuro started to get stressed. The hundred puppets started striking Kankuro's puppets, destroying Karasu. Sanshouo started cracking, and Kankuro leaped out. Sasori hit Kankuro with his tail, but there was only a crack. 

'Black Secret Technique! Machine One-Shot!'

Kuroari engulfed Hiruko, as Karasu fell apart and the pieces pierced Hiruko, who was starting to crack. Sasori jumped out of Hiruko. Sasori was a puppet! Two spinning blades appeared from Sasori's waist, as he and his puppets prepared to attack Kankuro. Kankuro started dodging as he returned inside Sanshouo. The Third Kazekage was inside!

'One Hundred Puppet Arms!'

100 arms pierced Kankuro as Kankuro was knocked unconscious. Sasori smiled. He had coated the arms with a paralysis poison. Only Sasori had the antidote, and he injected it into Kankuro. He was the disciple of the legendary Chiyo, after all.

'Sasori Akasuna wins!'

Kankuro sat up, looking around.

'That was awesome. Sasori-san, can you teach me?' Kankuro asked.

'Yeah. You're pretty good, for a puppeteer who learned by himself.' Sasori said, smiling. 

Sasori offered Kankuro his hand as he pulled Kankuro up. They shook hands. Soon, Kankuro would become the legendary Sasori Akasuna's apprentice.

**Ranmaru VS Genma**

'Ranmaru VS Genma! Start!'

Ranmaru and Genma circled each other, careful not to start anything. Genma shot a kunai at Ranmaru, but it scraped him a little bit. Ranmaru's eyes turned red as he drew his katana. It was a gift from Raiga, his sensei, and it was his treasure. Genma and Ranmaru weaved the same seals. They both were casting the same Genjutsu!

'Tatsu, Tori, Saru, Ne, Ushi, Ino, Saru, Tora, Hitsuji, U!'

The two boys cast an S-Rank Genjutsu together. Both of them started getting dizzy, as the Genjutsu was strong. Only the caster could break it, and the Genjutsu didn't wear off for an hour. For the whole hour, the boys still remained that way.

**Kisame VS Raiga**

'It's a draw! Ranmaru will face off with Haku and Genma will be finished for today! Kisame VS Raiga! Start!'

The two boys who excelled at Genjutsu stepped out of the stadium, chatting, as Raiga, with his twin blades - Kiba, and Kisame, with his shark blade Samehada, stepped into the arena. They both were ninja swordsmen from the mist, and were very skilled in swordfighting. Raiga brandished his blades and prepared to fight as Kisame unwrapped the bandages, infusing chakra into the sharp blade. The two fighters started exchanging blows as they each prepared their jutsu.

'Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!' Kisame boomed, as he shot out a blast of condensed water at Raiga.

'Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu!' Raiga roared, as a wall of water burst out from the ground.

Raiga raised his blade, harnessing lightning in to the blade.

'CHIDORI BLADE!' Raiga said. (In this story Raiga uses the Chidori Blade Jutsu)

Samehada transformed into a shark, blocking the lightning, and sending blows of his own. Lightning and blades collided, until the two swordsmen were exhausted. 

'Water Prison Shark Dance Jutsu!!!' Kisame said, as he created a dome of water and summoned a few sharks.

'I, Raiga Kurosuki, forfeit the match.' 

Raiga knew that if he didn't forfeit, he would be severely injured from sharkbites or might drown. He knew about the power levels of Kisame. He knew that he would probably die if he had continued. Kisame grinned. He had won the match.


	11. Training Tournament | Part 2

**Zabuza VS Juzo**

'Zabuza VS Juzo, Start!'

The two swordsmen started pacing around as Zabuza performed the Art of the Hidden Mist.

'Hidden Mist Jutsu!'

Juzo closed his eyes, using his senses to prepare to attack Zabuza. Zabuza used his blade and sliced at Juzo, but Juzo dodged, then returned with a strike of his own. The two shinobi used the same blade, but after a group of hunter-nin had returned Juzo's blade to Kirigakure, Juzo used a samurai katana. The two swordsmen continued attacking until Zabuza strapped the blade to his back and started weaving handseals.

'Water Dragon Jutsu! (Mizu Tatsu no Jutsu)' Zabuza said, releasing a water dragon, who attacked Juzo. Juzo used his blade to block the attacks, until he finally couldn't block an attack, and the dragon hit him. The dragon faded away into water as Juzo melted into water.

'Water Clone Jutsu.' Juzo said, striking Zabuza.

Zabuza parried and generated water on his hand, ready for another attack. Juzo lunged at Zabuza, but the Demon of the Mist dodged and put his hand on Juzo's head.

'Water Prison JUTSU!' Zabuza said.

'Zabuza Momochi wins!'

Zabuza released the prison, smiling. The two swordsmen stepped out of the arena.

**Suigetsu VS Jugo**

'Suigetsu Hozuki VS Jūgo! Start!'

Suigetsu started fighting Jugo, and the big guy raised his hand.

'I forfeit.' Jugo said.

'Suigetsu wins!'

'Bleh. No fun.' Suigetsu said, spitting on the ground.

**Hakaku VS Neji**

'Uchiha Hakaku VS Hyuga Neji! Start!'

Hakaku activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, while Neji used his Byakugan. Hakaku ran forward as Neji activated his 8 Trigrams Air Palm. As Hakaku started weaving the seals for Amaterasu, Hakaku was pushed backward, deactivating the jutsu. Hakaku ran forward again, this time not weaving seals.

'8 Trigrams Air Palm!' Hakaku said, pushing Neji out of the stadium.

'Hakaku Uchiha wins!'

Hakaku raised his hand, then helped Neji up.

'Nice job.' Hakaku said.

'Thanks.' Neji replied, happy for a compliment. 

The two dojūtsu users walked out of the stadium, giving each other suggestions for improvements.

**Deidara VS Hinata**

'Deidara VS Hinata Hyuga, start!'

Deidara quickly moulded a sculpture of a bird and shot it at Hinata.

'64 Trigrams Rebound Palm!' Hinata said, making the hand position for Air Palm.

A chakra shield appeared in front of Hinata's hand, springing backwards as it caught the bomb.

'Katsu!' Deidara roared as the clay detonated.

The clay was repelling at Deidara, who jumped out of the way. Hinata had woven an elastic chakra net, so when the object hit it, the net would redirect the attack back where it came from. Hinata had come a long way from the timid girl who was the weakest Hyuga. Deidara released C1 and C2. As Hinata repelled the clay, the dragons circled back at Hinata.

'Protective 8 Trigrams 64 Palms!' Hinata created a shield dome out of chakra, blocking the clay dragons.

'Katsu!'

The dome exploded, as Hinata rolled away.

'Katsu!'

The mine detonated, sending Hinata out of the stadium.

'I made one of my dragons circle into the dome before it was finished, then planted a mine where I thought she would go.' Deidara explained, beaming.

'DEIDARA WINS!!!'

Hinata stood back up, happy that she had only been beaten by a good strategy. Deidara smiled. Deidara jumped off the clay dragon he was riding, and shook hands with Hinata.

'Nice match.' The two opponents said.

Naruto smiled. So far, the people he had recruited had not disappointed him. They were each at least A-Rank nin, especially the ones already S-Rank and Hashiraka, who had the power of the Shodai Hokage. Now it was time for the next showdown.

**Toshi VS Temari**

'Toshi VS Temari! Step into the arena and fight!'

'Ok ok, Naruto-kun.' Toshi said impatiently.

The two ninja attacked, with Toshi using two sai knives and a kunai in his mouth. Toshi had the Triple Blade Fighting Style, and as a Kumo-nin, had great Lightning Release.

'Lightning Style: Black Panther Jutsu!' Toshi said.

Two lightning panthers pounced at Temari, as Temari blew them back into Toshi.

'Ya know, I have lighting immunity. Bolt Style: Lightning Breeze!' Toshi said, weaving seals.

A sharp and focused blast of lightning hit Temari's fan, almost denting it.

'Aw!! I wanted to do more!' Toshi said, as his eyes turned yellow.

'His Jutsu is Wind Style and Lightning Style.' Naruto realized. 'Toshi was ranked B, but in reality, he's S.'

Toshi shot bolts of lightning from his fingertips as he infused his weapons with yellow chakra. 

'Kuchiyose Summoning!' Toshi said, slamming his hand onto the ground. 'Sage MODE!'

4 wolves appeared, surrounding Toshi. Toshi wore a cloak of lightning and had lightning blazing from his body. The wolves each grabbed a chakra infused sai knife as they rushed towards Temari. Temari blew them away, but fell to the ground. Toshi had activated his Lightning Style: Paralysis.

'Toshi is the winner!'

Naruto knew that Toshi used his Denkogan, which granted him lightning manipulation powers, to activate his Sage Mode. Toshi's chakra reserves increased twenty-fold when Toshi activated his Denkogan. Toshi would be a great addition to Yamagakure.

Toshi deactivated his Sage Mode and Denkogan as he stepped out of the arena, returning his sai to his pocket of 10 sai and his kunai to his special single kunai sheath.

'Awww... I didn't get to play with my 3 new toys!' Toshi said, touching the three Super Vibrato blades strapped to his back. 

He had stolen them from Kumogakure, when he went rogue. Toshi had been abused for having the Denkogan. Too bad he killed those who had been bad to him. His sensei was a wolf, with legendary powers, as the wolf had acquired chakra from the 10-Tails. Toshi smiled. He would finally be accepted for being strong, and he had people to fight with, train with, and talk with. Toshi enjoyed the team that he had been invited to. Naruto was a good guy. Toshi totally knew that this would be fun.

* * *

'It's my turn, Kurama-kun. Can you lend me chakra?' Naruto said.

 **'Yeah, of course, Naruto! Win Nagato for me!'** Kurama said happily to Naruto. 

Kurama had been excited by the fights and was delighted that it finally was his turn. His and Naruto's time to shine.

'It's our time to win.' Naruto announced, smiling brightly.


	12. Training Tournament | Part 3

**I just realised how badly written this is....**

* * *

**Naruto VS Nagato / Pein**

Naruto stepped onto the field, smile on his face. He would battle Nagato, his clanmate, with the techniques Kurama taught him: Sage Mode, and Kurama Sage Mode. He had secretly learned them in his room - absorbing natural energy, then converting the energy to strength, and chakra.

'Start!' Gaara announced.

Naruto stood in a corner, weaving hand seals.

'Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet no Jutsu!' Naruto yelled, as a water dragon grew from the ground, attacking Pain's paths. 

The Preta Path, who had chakra absorbtion abilities, started absorbing the water dragon, stopping the attacks. The Animal Path summoned a three-headed dog, with Rinnegan ripples in the dog's eyes.

'So each body has an unique ability.' Naruto thought, noting the path's abilities.

'Odāma Rasengan!' Naruto said, sending a strong Rasengan into the Animal Path.

The Path fell backward as Naruto continued weaving seals.

'Katon: Great Fireball JUTSU!' 

Naruto shot a fireball into the Asura Path, as the Asura Path used a blade to defend.

'That's the Uchiha Clan signature jutsu!! Where did he learn that? He doesn't have the Sharingan!' Hakaku exclaimed.

Naruto started using many jutsu, pushing all the paths except for the Deva Path, the Asura Path, and the Preta Path into a barrier, where he used the Adamantine Sealing Chains on them, binding them.

'NARUTO UZUMAKI 10K BARRAGE!' Naruto roared, cloning himself.

Naruto hit the Asura Path into the air quickly, each clone delivering a jutsu into the Path's body. When the Asura Path was high in the air, Naruto used the Super Ultra Big Ball Rasengan, bringing the Asura Path into the ground.

'Uzumaki Style CHAINS!' Naruto roared.

Chains infused with the Kyuubi Chakra wrapped around the Asura Path, who couldn't produce anymore weapons.

Nagato transmitted more chakra to the Deva and Preta Path, who fought Naruto, 2 on 1.

'Kurama! Lend me your chakra!' Naruto yelled.

**'Hai.'**

Kurama sent chakra into Naruto as a shadow clone battled the Preta and Deva Path, sparring, combining Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. The Deva Path started attracting Naruto, who was entering Sage Mode, but Naruto had already entered his Kurama Sage Mode.

'Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!' Naruto said, holding nine big balls of chakra in Kurama's tails.

The Deva Path started attracting Naruto, along with the nine Rasenshuriken. Naruto planted the fourth tail, the sharpest, into the ground, stopping the Deva Path from attracting him. Unfortunately for Nagato, the Deva Path attracted the Rasenshuriken, colliding with the path. The Rasenshuriken slowly disappeared. The Preta Path had sucked up the Kyuubi chakra! The Preta Path leaped at Naruto, his fists charged with all the chakra he had absorbed.

 **'Naruto. Try absorbing the chakra.'** Kurama suggested.

Naruto nodded.

'Sure.' Naruto replied.

Naruto Uzumaki focused his chakra onto his palm, creating a white sphere of Yang chakra. He transferred his Yin chakra into his other hand, infusing Kyuubi chakra. The Preta Path landed a direct hit onto Naruto's left palm, where the Yang chakra was. The chakra drained out of the Preta Path and into Naruto, who slowly infused it into his right palm. The chakra of many colours slowly combined into a plain black, with blade edges shining on the sides. Naruto applied Kurama's lessons on chakra. He placed a Fuinjutsu trap into the Yin Rasengan. 

'ULTIMATE ART: YIN-YANG RASENSHURIKEN!' Naruto drove the sphere into the Preta Path.

The Preta Path tried to absorb more chakra, but Naruto's chakra was too strong and the Preta Path had exhausted most of his chakra. Naruto smiled as he finished the attack. He had sealed the Preta Path. The Deva Path had been stunned by Naruto's Lightning Release, on the ground. The Preta Path was inside a scroll, with the Deva Path captured by Naruto's Uzumaki Sealing Chains.

'NARUTO UZUMAKI IS THE VICTOR!!!'

Naruto raised his hand triumphantly. Quickly, Naruto swiftly unsealed the Preta Path and removed the chains. Nagato walked over to Naruto, carried by Konan's paper, to shake his hand.

'Good job, Naruto-kun.' Nagato said, smiling.

'That was a real fun fight.' Naruto said, smiling. 'That was my first time actually using my jutsu in a fight.'

The whole Team Yama gasped. Naruto had fought so well, and it had only been his first time actually in a real fight using his true power?

Naruto raised his fist to his friends. Naruto had won. Walking up to the stands, Naruto smiled brightly.

**'You did well, Naruto. I'm proud of you.' Kyuubi said, smiling at his jinchuuriki, friend, and apprentice.**


	13. Training Tournament | Part 4

**Kiba VS Shikamaru**

'Kiba VS Shikamaru! Fight!'

The ninken tamer and the Nara prodigy prepared to battle, each holding their weapons. Kiba and Akamaru circled the stadium at high speeds, ready to battle Shikamaru. Kiba tossed Akamaru a pill.

'Shadow Pull Jutsu!' Shikamaru said.

A shadow hand went and grabbed the pill, as Shikamaru placed the pill into his pocket. Akamaru was now a big dog, he had grown a lot since they were at the Academy. Akamaru barked, pouncing at Shikamaru.

'Shadow Possession Jutsu!' Shikamaru guided his shadow to Akamaru.

Akamaru's shadow linked to Shikamaru's shadow, as Shikamaru started running toward Kiba. Akamaru mirrored the movement, darting toward his tamer. Shikamaru started punching the air, as Akamaru clawed at Kiba. Kiba tried to dodge, but Shikamaru had calculated the movements he would take, so he attacked there. Shikamaru thought of a fight as speed shogi, everyone was a piece and everyone had moves to make.

'Shadow Clone Jutsu!' Kiba said, creating 3 shadow clones.

'Huh? Shadow Clones?' Shikamaru wondered.

'Four Headed WOLF!' Kiba merged with his clones.

Each clone morphed into a big wolf, with four heads. The wolf clawed at Shikamaru as he dodged.

'Hang on, Akamaru!' Kiba shouted.

Shikamaru continued dodging, preparing his next move.

'Yin Release: Shadow Clone Jutsu!' Shikamaru said. (This shadow clone jutsu is actually using his shadow)

His shadow turned into four clones of Shikamaru, providing the real Shikamaru cover as Shikamaru assumed his thinking pose. Kiba continued slashing at Shikamaru, but Shikamaru's clones, using their flexible shadows, blocked Kiba's attacks and Shikamaru finally got up.

'Shadow Puppet: Flip Shadow Jutsu!'

Shikamaru manipulated Kiba's shadow as he put Kiba in a position that would waste his chakra.

'I win.' Shikamaru said.

Kiba finally exhausted his chakra as the wolf was dispelled. Akamaru had also run out of Chakra, being in a position where he couldn't move.

'I, Kiba Inuzuka, forfeit the match.'

Shikamaru smiled.

'Shikamaru Nara is the winner! Next Match, Yamanaka Ino VS Aburame Shino will commence in 5 minutes!'

**Ino VS Shino**

Ino and Shino prepared their equipment as Shino opened a cage of bugs. Ino pocketed a handful of chakra string.

'Battle.... START!'

Both competitors took their places on the field, with Ino tying a piece of chakra string to her waist. Shino released his bugs, as Ino dodged and made a hand sign.

'Mind Destruction Jutsu!'

Shino's bugs stopped moving. Shino started recovering, but Ino made another seal.

'Mind Destruction: Paralysis Jutsu!'

Shino went limp. Ino ran over, tying the string around Shino. Ino walked back, as she swung the string, making Shino dizzy. Ino infused chakra in her hands, as she punched Shino every time he swung back to Ino. Shino didn't have enough time to send his bugs, so Shino had a disadvantage. Ino continued pummeling Shino, finally chopping his back, stunning the Aburame.

'Ino Yamanaka wins!'

Ino had used advice from Shikamaru and Naruto as well as Naruto teaching her how Sakura attacked. Now, Ino had definitely beaten Sakura. Ino beamed with happiness, finally feeling victory. She knew that she definitely would win Sakura in a battle.

**Choji VS Utakata**

'Choji VS Utakata! GO!'

'HUMAN BOULDER!' Choji roared.

Choji's spiky long hair created sharp edges on the huge ball that Choji had transformed into. Utakata didn't move, and the attacks slid off Utakata. Choji transformed back, as Utakata weaved seals swiftly.

'Suiton: Wild Water Wave JUTSU!'

Utakata shot a burst of water at Choji, striking Choji's shoulder. Utakata continued attacking Choji with the jinchuuriki's Suiton.

'Wild Whirlwind Jutsu!'

Choji expanded his hands, spinning around and deflecting the attacks. Utakata continued firing water blasts.

 _'Utakata. Use our combo technique.'_ Saiken, Utakata's Bijuu, suggested.

'Hai!' Utakata nodded.

Utakata used his Tailed Beast Chakra cloak, Saiken lending him chakra.

'WISDOM WOLF DECAY!'

Utakata released a yellowish liquid from his mouth, releasing it speedily. The acid pierced Choji, melting his gloves.

'Wild Tremor Jutsu!'

Choji expanded his hands, knowing that he had to attack. Choji sliced the ground, sending tremors ripping into Utakata. The ground shook violently. Utakata dodged, returning blasts of water at Choji. Choji's slices continued breaking the ground, while Utakata's water blasts were sharper than a needle. Both opponents kept on dodging and attacking.

Finally, Choji hit the ground again, as Utakata released a wave of acid. Both attacks burst the ground, as Choji collapsed of chakra loss.

'Utakata wins!'

Utakata smiled as Choji lay on the ground, little to no chakra in his reserves left.

There would be three more battles left until the training tournament ended. Naruto grinned. After the tournament, everyone would know each other. Team Yama would be ready to go rogue soon. Very soon. Naruto's plan for a new village was piecing together perfectly. Now all they had to do was wait.


	14. Training Tournament | Part 5

**Yagura VS Konan**

'Yagura VS Konan! GO!'

Yagura released Isobu. The aura full of bloodlust filled the arena. Konan turned into paper, dodging every blow from the former Mizukage and jinchuuriki. Konan flicked her wrist, sending paper shuriken at Yagura. In his Tailed Beast Cloak, the shuriken bounced off. Konan continued attacking Yagura, as Yagura continued clawing.

'Will her Jutsu work if she gets wet?' Yagura wondered.

'Water Style: Rapid Waves Jutsu!'

Konan was drenched with water, as the paper started getting heavier. Yagura started igniting paper bombs, burning the papers.

'I forfeit.' Konan said, knowing that she would lose for sure.

Konan had too little ninjutsu, and she had a disadvantage against Yagura.

'Karatachi Yagura is the victor! Hidan VS Kakuzu!'

**Hidan VS Kakuzu**

The two immortals started fighting, Hidan brandishing his triple scythe.

Hidan cloned his scythe, ready to strike Kakuzu. Hidan extended the scythe, ready to wound Kakuzu. Kakuzu's body burst outward as four masks each with their own chakra nature released endless barrage of jutsu. Hidan's scythe struck Kakuzu and extracted his blood, before returning to Hidan. The Jashinist ingested Kakuzu's blood, licking the scythe. Hidan used his scythe and struck himself.

'CURSE JUTSU!' Hidan shouted.

Hidan scratched a circle made of blood as his skin turned black and white. Hidan repeatedly struck himself, as two of Kakuzu's hearts broke. Kakuzu used his needles to push Hidan out of the circle, then used a Water Style Jutsu to wipe the blood off the ground. Kakuzu grabbed a blade and cut off Hidan's head, as Hidan's head shouted curse words.

'!^&*^$(*&#$^*&!*&^(($#)$&*!&(*&$%(*&!'

'Kakuzu is the winner!'

Kakuzu quickly sowed Hidan's head back on.

'I need two more hearts, of Fire and Earth Style! I should probably get another Yin or Yang Release one too.' Kakuzu thought.

'Hey, Naruto, can I leave for a week? I'll come back during the tournament.' Kakuzu asked, wanting to go replenish his hearts.

'Yeah, sure.' Naruto agreed, knowing that Kakuzu would be pleased.

**Haku VS Ranmaru**

'LAST MATCH! Haku VS Ranmaru!'

Haku and Ranmaru started battling, Haku using senbon and Ranmaru using a flame katana stolen from Konohagakure. Haku started weaving one-handed seals, activating his Kekkei Genkai.

'Ice Prison Jutsu.'

Haku created mirrors made of ice, as Ranmaru's eyes turned scarlet. Ranmaru needed to locate Haku. Haku started creating illusions and tossing senbon at Ranmaru, who dodged and blocked with his katana. Ranmaru raised his katana, as a pillar of flames struck the katana. Full of water and fire chakra, the blade shot fire at the mirrors. Haku started shooting more senbon, but Ranmaru's chakra infused katana deflected the projectiles, while attacking the mirrors.

'Fire Style: Fire Breath Jutsu!'

Ranmaru blew fires at the mirrors, as Haku shot another senbon. Ranmaru broke the mirror and rushed out, as Haku stepped out of the mirror.

'Ice Spike Jutsu!'

Haku created an ice spike, and as Ranmaru jumped aside, Haku shot an ice needle at Ranmaru.

Ranmaru fell to the floor, stunned, as Haku shot a perfect shot into a pressure point.

'Haku Yuki is the winner!'

Haku smiled lightly as he walked back into the stands. Nagato released the barrier making the arena and Hashiraka reverted the terrain.

'We're done for today!' Naruto announced, wearing a big grin on his bright face. 'Let's have a quick briefing on the new village!'

'Hai!' The members all nodded, except for Hidan, who was still swearing, and Kakuzu, who had gone to get a new heart.

The members sat in the warehouse below the mountain, hidden by a genjutsu cast by Ranmaru, outside of the Konoha gates. 

'Guys: we'll be leaving Konoha when Orochimaru invades during Sasuke Uchiha's match, so before the match, clone yourself and leave the clone there. For those who need to be there, we'll have the three swordsmen in the stands disguised as Kiri-jonin senseis to escort you. For the others, stay outside the village here when the tournament starts. Nagato can broadcast the fights. Once everyone is safe, we'll be doing short distance Shunshin, or fast travel for those who don't know.'

'Ok.' The members said.

'We'll go to the Land of the Cliffs, a land that rogues lodge. We can find more villagers, such as ninja, workers, cooks, and more of that sort. We'll be Yamagakure, Village hidden in the mountains. I'll be the Yamakage, Nagato and Yagura will help me with the work, and you guys will each be assigned a shinobi division. For you guys, we'll give you high rankings, such as commander or assistant.' Naruto explained.

The shinobi who would become Yamagakure Ninja cheered.


	15. Chunin Exams - Third Stage

_ TIMESKIP: One Month Later, Chuunin Exams Final Phase _

Each participant stood in the stands, waiting for their fight. Naruto silently read his number, looking for his pairing.

'1.'

Naruto was up against a Kumo nin, Gaki. He knew that he wouldn't beat him with his "idiot" mask. He wouldn't even try. He would only show the Kumo nin his weak Shadow Clone Jutsu.

'The battle will commence in one minute. Competitors please step into the arena.'

Naruto walked down the stairs, ready to lose.

'Imma crush you to a pulp, get ready to lose, broken lightbulb!' The Kumo nin tried to rap.

_(narrator interruption) This Kumo nin raps worse than Bee._

'Watch out, you're looking at a future **HOKAGE** here!' Naruto fake warned, wearing his "Oh, I wanna be Hokage" mask.

Naruto was delighted that he could leave. Just one more hour. He could finally take his mask off.

Gaki stepped into the stadium, Naruto following behind.

'Start!'

In a flash, the Chuunin Exams entered a whole new phase. Weaving hand seals, Gaki darted toward Naruto, grinning brightly.

'Shadow Clone Jutsu!'

Naruto created three clones, before repeatedly changing positions.

'It's useless. Give up, clueless! Raiton: Lightning Breath Jutsu!' Gaki screamed, trying to rap like Bee, except that he just rapped so much worse.

Gaki inhaled, breathing out lightning into one clone. The clones of Naruto quickly dispelled, as Naruto used lightning chakra on himself, making it look like he was paralysed. Actually, Naruto was fine, as he had used a passive Fuuton on himself. Naruto had learned a new Raiton Jutsu.

'Yo, bro, lose, you!' Gaki attempted to rap again, as the audience silently spit in disgust at Gaki's terrible rap.

Naruto pretended to drop to the ground with Playing Possum Jutsu, as the jonin judge declared Naruto the loser. 

'Like you actually deserved the title of jounin.' Naruto thought.

'Gaki of Kumogakure wins!' The Jounin, Genma Shiranui announced.

'Wait, was Naruto using Fuuton? No, it can't be. He's not that good at ninjutsu... Or is he? Did I just not notice?' Kakashi thought, sensing weird chakra.

'Is Naruto using Fuuton and Raiton chakra?' Hiruzen Sarutobi wondered, noticing Naruto's peculiar chakra.

Naruto was transported to the hospital, where they checked Naruto up. Naruto cast a genjutsu on everyone surrounding him and put a shadow clone in his place. Sneaking out of the village, with Kotetsu and Izumo at the Chuunin Exams, Naruto entered the lodge.

'Good job, kid, using that Suna jutsu and the Fuuton and Raiton chakra.' Nagato complimented.

Naruto beamed, as he gestured to the TV. Gaara was about to battle Sasuke.

'I told them to leave and leave a clone.' Naruto said.

Slowly but surely, the competitors except for Gaara in Team Yama had creeped out, now watching Sasuke's match.

**Chuunin Exam Final Phase Site: Gaara VS Uchiha Sasuke**

Gaara glanced at Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha boy was wearing a black version of the clothing he had wore at their first meeting. Sasuke's clothing boasted proudly the emblem of the prestigious Uchiha clan. Gaara knew that he was way out of idiot Uchiha's level. He knew that the attack would commence any time. He knew that Raiga, Kisame, Zabuza, and Juzo would escort him out whenever Orochimaru would strike.

'C'mon. Fight me.' Sasuke taunted as the battle began. 'CHIDORI!'

Sasuke drove a blade of lightning into Gaara, only to be blocked by a wall of hardened Sand. His Sharingan automatically flicked on, now a Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke started using Rock Lee's taijutsu on Gaara, only to be easily blocked.

Weaving seals, Sasuke shouted: 'KATON: DRAGON FIRE JUTSU!'

Sasuke wove all the seals for every fire technique he knew, holding them in as he breathed in. Sasuke finally exhaled, creating a huge blast of fire, as Gaara easily blocked it. The strength of the attack was strong enough for all the bystanders and audience to feel the intense heat. Sweat glistening down the spectator's sharp chins, everyone looked in awe at the Uchiha's technique. 

Gaara finally stepped forward.

'You never learn, do you?'

Gaara was completely unscathed. Sasuke's jaw dropped open. How could his super move fail on this Suna genin? This jutsu was an A-Rank!

'You are too weak.'

'HAJIME!'

Words floated in the air as the "Kazekage", Orochimaru, separated the Hokage with the other shinobi.

In the warehouse, Naruto finally smiled. He had learned all of Sasuke's Katon and the plan to go rogue would begin.

'Now it's Kaishi for real.' He thought.

All the shinobi about to form the new village grinned evilly.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!'

* * *

** A/N **

**Hajime = Start**


	16. Gaara Escort Squad

Quickly performing a transformation Jutsu, the mist Shinobi hidden in the stands jumped into the arena. They had transformed into Gaara's team: Raiga into Temari, Juzo into Baki, Zabuza into Kankuro, and Kisame as..... well, Karasu. On "Kankuro"'s back. The swordsmen leaped with Gaara into the trees heading out of Konoha.

'Why is the jinchuuriki leaving with his team?' Orochimaru wondered. 'They were supposed to distract the Konoha nin! WHATEVER!'

Tenten, Lee, and Sakura noticed that the other Konoha genin were not moving. As Sakura touched the genin's bodies, the shadow clones dispelled.

'Why would their bodies be shadow clones?' Sakura noticed, thinking.

'I know! BECAUSE THEY ARE YOUTHFUL!' Lee suggested, cheering at youth.

'COULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HECK UP!!??' Tenten said, mad at Lee.

Tenten smashed a staff into Rock Lee's head.

'But these are Naruto's shadow clones and Suna's sand clones, as well as clones I don't know about....' Sakura inquired. 'Naruto is helping Suna? No, that can't be, Naruto's too dumb for that...'

Sakura's bright brain kicked into action as Guy's pathetic student started lamenting about Sakura.

'Oh, I wish Sakura would love me.... Nice job, Sakura-chan, my love...'

Tenten bopped Lee on the head again for making stupid comments.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaara and the 4 swordsmen jumped from tree to tree, evading followers.

'Gaara! Transform into Konoha Jounin!' Raiga commanded, transforming again.

The squad slowed down, now disguised as Konoha nin. They knew that stalkers wouldn't suspect Konoha nin.

'Hold it right there! I am here!' A familiar man with the kanji for oil engraved on his headband, and spiky white hair.

'Shoot.' Kisame thought. 'Jiraiya of the Sannin.'

* * *

**Arena**

Sakura Haruno examined the clones. 

'These are made from shadows!' Sakura noticed about Shikamaru's body.

'These are sand!' Tenten said, pointing to Temari and Kankuro.

'And these are made of........' Lee said.

'Good to hear that you're saying something useful this time....' Tenten said.

'YOUTH!!!!!!!' Lee screamed enthusiastically.

'LEE-BAKA!' Tenten roared, punching Lee again.

'These are water.' Sakura noticed about the Kiri-nin.

'These are dirt.' Tenten pointed to Team 6.

'These are Naruto's shadow clones, I recognize them.' Sakura gestured towards Team 8 and 10, except for Shikamaru.

'So....... What happened?' Tenten asked, trying to comprehend the mysteries happening: first the Suna-Oto attack, then the missing shinobi?

'I think all these shinobi are part of something. Together. I just can't get where Naruto places in this puzzle grid. He's an idiot, so I don't know where he would fit.' Sakura said.

'I think the one behind this is the enemy of youth, DEATH! So probably.... AN OLD GUY!' Lee made another stupid comment, leading to Tenten punching him.... AGAIN.

* * *

**Warehouse**

Naruto's heart raced faster as Gaara hadn't arrived yet.

'Has Gaara run into trouble? The team that were to escort him were S-Rank shinobi..... Trouble?' Naruto wondered, concerned about his friend.

'Hey, Naruto, need me to go get Gaara?' Hidan said, thirsting for battle.

'Yeah, sure, Hidan.' Naruto replied.

Hidan darted into the trees, ready for trouble. The thought of blood made Hidan lick his lips.

* * *

**Arena**

Sakura thought for a long time, with Lee occasionally interrupting with useless comments and getting hit by Tenten. Man, doesn't that genin learn?

'If the two shinobi clones of the Suna-nin are here, and the real Suna-nin took Gaara...' Sakura's thoughts trailed off, feeling like she had hit gotten a good clue.

'Sakura-chan, should we go find the real ones?' Tenten suggested.

'Oh yeah! That's a great idea!' Sakura exclaimed, finding the "initiate" phase of the investigation. 'We should start off with following the Suna-nin!'

'Yeah!' Tenten realized.

The two kunoichi jumped into the trees, as Lee darted forward at high speeds.

'Wow, I guess his talents finally are put into use.' Sakura noted.

'Yeah, he's only physically strong. He can't use chakra. And he's a big pain.' Tenten said.

'I agree. We kunoichi have to keep our teams in check.' Sakura said.

Tenten nodded, laughing with Sakura.

* * *

Further in the forest, Gaara and the 4 swordsmen prepared to battle, dropping their disguises.

'4 rogues and the Kazekage's son, working together. How peculiar.' Jiraiya said, ready to fight.

The Toad Sage quickly summoned 5 toads, ready to fight. The swordsmen drew their blades as sand poured out of Gaara's gourd.

'Attack.' Gaara muttered, and the swordsmen charged. As a team.

* * *

**Hidan's location, forests of Konoha**

Hidan drew his scythe, ready to attack. This terrain was terrible for his jutsu, yet he was pumping with excitement. He would get back in a fight. FINALLY! Hidan finally noticed a party of 5 battling a man with red and gray robes.

'An old guy. No sweat.' Hidan boasted as he swung his scythe.

* * *

_Preview! Next Chapter, on Outcast......_

Get ready for a heated fight between Kisame, Raiga, Juzo, Zabuza, Gaara, and Hidan against Sakura, Tenten, Lee and Jiraiya -- but a familiar face joins in. Wait. His face is covered.

Get ready for more excitement, in the next chapter!


	17. Team Brawl - Yama VS Konoha

Jiraiya looked at the swordsmen. 

'You guys are working together?' He asked, dodging their powerful blows.

'You don't need to know.' Zabuza said, feinting and striking.

Jiraiya dodged easily.

'Wow, he's good.' Juzo said as he drew his katana.

From behind the Sage, a scythe struck, hitting the old man's back. The rogue ninja smiled. Gaara quickly manipulated his sand to create a platform for Hidan. The former Yugakure ninja smiled, please that he could perform his jutsu. Jumping onto the sand platform, Hidan drew the symbol, as he licked the Sage's blood.

'Hmm.'

Hidan smiled. Jiraiya created clones to battle the rogues and Gaara. Hidan had dropped his scythe, making him vulnerable.

'Toad Oil Bombs: FIRE BREATH JUTSU!'

Hidan's chest seared with pain, as Jiraiya's did too.

'What the...... He reflects the pain? No, he duplicates it to me. In essence, he's a voodoo doll!' Jiraiya realised, before his chest had a hole in it. 

'Hidden Mist Jutsu!' Zabuza said as he cast a thick mist around the air.

* * *

**Sakura's Location**

'There's mist up ahead! I recognise this jutsu as Zabuza Momochi's jutsu!' Sakura realized.

'YOUTH...... POWERRRRRR!!!!!!!!!' Lee yelled as he ran into the mist.

'LEE-BAKA!' Tenten roared, as her foolish teammate rushed in to fight the swordsmen.

'I guess we have to join him.' Sakura decided.

The two kunoichi rushed into the mist.

* * *

**With Jiraiya**

The Toad Sage battled the swordsmen, combining Rasengan, Fire Style, and even Toad Jutsu, but still failed. It was like the rogues saw through the Rasengan, easily repelled the Fire Style with Water Style, and the Toad Jutsu was just too weak.

'This can't be! How can they know my jutsu so well that they can repel against it?' Jiraiya wondered.

'Konoha Rising Wind!' Lee shouted, attempting to kick Samehada away, but failed, due to Kisame noticing him.

Kisame chopped his blade on Lee's foot, as Lee swiveled backward. He prepared to use another kick, but Kisame immediately fought him, matching every move.

'You're the much weaker version of that weirdo Guy.' Kisame said.

'So you know Guy-sensei?' Lee asked.

'Yeah, DUH!!' Kisame said, striking Lee.

Sakura rushed in, punching Zabuza's blade, as the front section broke off.

'Oh my, you're just like Tsunade! May I call you Tsunade Jr.?' Jiraiya noted.

'Yeah. She was my sensei.' Sakura returned in a gruff voice, as Zabuza sliced Hidan, much to Hidan's disappointment, and the blade regrew.

'Aw, shoot.' Sakura said, as a big barrage of kunai and shuriken struck Juzo's blade.

Tenten had arrived.

'Buy me some time!' Jiraiya said.

Pushing Hidan out of the circle, Jiraiya concentrated as Fukasaku and his wife merged with Jiraiya.

'Sage MODE!'

Hidan suddenly grinned, ready to fight a Sage.

'Tongue KNIFE!' Fukasaku shot out a sharp tongue.

Hidan let it pierce him.

'Now it's time to have some fun.' Hidan said maniacally.

Hidan lunged. The swordsmen battled Jiraiya, Sakura, and Lee, while Gaara provided cover against Tenten's attacks, occasionally sending needles at Sakura, who dodged them with ease. Gaara knew exactly how to beat this girl: make her exhaust her storage of ninja tools and chakra.

Sakura struck Zabuza, who returned blows with Kubikiribocho.

'You're stronger since our last encounter. Wait! You didn't do anything! *laughs*' Zabuza taunted Sakura.

Sakura growled, summoning more chakra into her fists, enhancing the strength. Zabuza's blade started breaking. Zabuza brought his blade down on Sakura, only for it to be a feint. With a quick stab, Zabuza acquired Sakura's blood. Growing back, the blade, wielded by Zabuza, continued slashing at Sakura.

Juzo and Raiga started attacking Jiraiya, the Sage barely dodging and not having enough time to return attacks. The two swordsmen, through Naruto's fight at the tournament, had seen through Jiraiya, the weaker one. As Raiga raised Kiba, summoning lightning, Juzo lunged at Jiraiya, who sidestepped, falling into Raiga's trap.

'Raiton: Lightning FANG!'

Raiga released a bolt of lightning through Jiraiya's body, momentarily stunning him. Jiraiya got back up, as Juzo struck Jiraiya again.

'When will backup come?' Gaara thought, as he sent a message through Shukaku to Naruto. 'Shukaku, call Kyuubi.'

 **'Alright, Gaara.'** The Ichibi said, communicating with his older brother.

* * *

**Kakashi's Location**

Kakashi Hatake looked at the bolt of lightning that had appeared in the air a minute ago.

'There's been a fight in the forest.' Kakashi thought, quickly Shunshinning to the forest. 

Kakashi couldn't defend Hiruzen now, he had to check this fight out. There was a toad nearby, croaking at Kakashi. Kakashi picked up the letter on the toad's back.

'So Jiraiya's back, huh? This fight is important.'

Kakashi darted to the forest, ready to encounter trouble.

Then he saw them. The enemies were the swordsmen and Gaara.

* * *

**Next Chapter: What will happen when Kakashi enters the fray? And will Naruto send backup?**


	18. Backup VS Kakashi

'Shoot.' Zabuza thought as Kakashi perched on a branch, ready to fight.

Kakashi jumped down, pulling up his headband. Shining bright and red, the Sharingan gleamed, ready to fight the swordsmen and Gaara. 

'Kuchiyose Summoning!' Kisame slammed his hand on the ground.

A shark bounced out, as Kisame a scroll in his mouth. Kakashi wanted to follow, but he knew if he did, Jiraiya would lose the upper hand.

'Kuchiyose Summoning!' Kakashi called his ninken, as the dogs pursued the shark.

'Water Style: Flood Jutsu.' Kisame sprayed a sea of water out on the forest below.

Kisame's shark immediately jumped in, swimming to the warehouse outside of Konoha. The ninken tried to follow, but the water was too deep, and the shark was too fast.

Kakashi started fighting, as the swordsmen closed their eyes. They knew how to avoid the Sharingan after a quick brief from Naruto. Gaara shielded his eyes, and continued blocking Tenten. Sakura still sparred with Zabuza, scratching herself often, only to heal it back. Kakashi and Raiga fought, both using Lightning Style. Juzo, Hidan, and Jiraiya fought against each other.

'Zabuza. We meet again.' Kakashi said. 'Sakura! Switch to Raiga!'

'Hai, sensei.' Sakura fought Raiga, as Kakashi moved to confront Zabuza.

'Kisame! We need to get out as soon as possible!' Raiga said, easily fighting Sakura.

'The boss said we can kill as many Konoha nin as possible!' Kisame said, licking his lips.

Hidan grinned. Kisame continued attacking and hurting Rock Lee.

'THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!!!' Guy had arrived.

'Reinforcements are coming!' Kisame announced, as the shark swam back.

'Who is the boss?' Kisame's earlier sentence had spiked Kakashi's curiousity.

Kakashi needed to find out. He had to take care of these rogues. Why would these rogues team up? They hated each other? And why is the "boss" allowing these ninja to kill as many Konoha nin as possible?

'We have arrived.' 5 men walked into the forest.

Haku, Ranmaru, Suigetsu, Karin, and Hashiraka, under the Transformation Jutsu, stepped onto the branches. Haku ran to help Zabuza, while Ranmaru went to help Raiga. Suigetsu and Karin just randomly fought the Konoha nin while Hashiraka manipulated the terrain, helping her allies.

'How do the swordsmen have so many allies? I'm guessing that there are more, but who and where?' Kakashi continued thinking, as Ranmaru activated his Kekkei Genkai. 'A genjutsu is underway!'

Kisame and Suigetsu fought Guy and Lee, with Suigetsu easily using his samurai swords to defeat Lee, whacking him off the tree. Guy and Kakashi were strong opponents, evenly matching Zabuza and Kisame respectively. Guy used his Taijutsu, quickly attacking Kisame, and occasionally Suigetsu, while Kakashi fought Zabuza. Juzo and Hidan were enjoying the attacks on Jiraiya, finally deserving the title of S-Rank. The Sannin kept on dodging. Haku shot senbon at Kakashi's vital spots, with Kakashi's Sharingan helping him dodge.

'Haku! Here!' Kisame yelled, as Haku shot senbon at Guy. 

Guy toppled, as he fell into Kisame's river along with Lee.

'Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!' Ranmaru evaporated the river.

'HOW?' Kakashi wondered. 'That's the Uchiha's signature Jutsu! How did he learn it?'

Ranmaru smiled. All of Team Yama's training with Naruto had paid off. Bigtime. Kisame went to help Zabuza, as the tides of battle turned again. The swordsmen and the backup were crushing Sakura, Tenten, Jiraiya, and Kakashi. Gaara was attacking Tenten and stealing her scrolls, as Tenten ran out of chakra and scrolls. Sakura had been electrocuted by Raiga and was falling off the tree. Kakashi and Jiraiya were outnumbered.

'Kisame, let's leave.' Zabuza suggested.

'Yeah sure, once we get rid of these idiots. Moku!' Kisame yelled.

Hashiraka weaved the snake seal as the Swordsmen and Gaara jumped back, forming a barrier around Kakashi and Jiraiya.

'Let's go! NOW!' Hashiraka said, as the members of Team Yama jumped ran to the warehouse, laying traps behind.

Kakashi Hatake sat in the cage. 

'Why is this group of rogues and unknown people allied together? And why during Orochimaru's attack?' Kakashi said to Jiraiya.

'I think that they aren't with Orochimaru. My teammate doesn't like working with people.' Jiraiya said.

'And who is this "boss"?'

'Kakashi Sensei! Do you need me to go chase after them?' Sakura asked, still alive.

The skilled kunoichi had manipulated chakra to cushion her fall, as well as Tenten's. Lee and Guy were stunned.

'No, they're too strong.' Kakashi said.

'Oh yeah! Back at the arena, we found many types of clones in the place of Team 6, Team 8, and Team 10, as well as Naruto! I saw the sand ninja team jump into the forest with Gaara!' Sakura shared to her sensei.

'I saw a team of Konoha jounin, actually Gaara and the swordsmen, in the forest! Then more backup for them came!' Jiraiya said.

'I think that there is something going on here. The one with Hashirama's Kekkei Genkai resembles the student in Team 6.' Kakashi said.

'What's more, is that some of the clones were shadow clones!' Sakura said.

'I think I know one of the members....' Kakashi said, sad at the terrifying revelation. 'Naruto.'


	19. Escape from Konoha

At the warehouse, Naruto sighed. The Gaara Escort Squad had finally completed their mission.

'Ok guys, all our belongings are here, over at that pile, right?' Naruto asked.

All the shinobi nodded.

'We'll be storing our belonging in scrolls. Nagato, Karin, and I will store the belongings in a scroll, which Gaara will carry with his sand. Let's go.' Naruto said.

Nagato and Karin quickly sealed the items: Shikamaru's shogi set, Choji's chips, and more. Gaara lay traps behind for pursuers, while the rest of the team went ahead. Soon, all the items were sealed, and Gaara carried the scroll. Naruto and Nagato Shunshinned forward while Gaara and Karin sat on a sand sleigh and sled to the group ahead.

'Let's go!' The team cheered as Naruto led the team toward the Land of Cliffs.

* * *

**Later, Diamond Caves**

'Welcome to the Diamond Caves, where we'll be setting up our hidden village!' Naruto said cheerfully. 'There aren't any real diamonds here, so we can make out village! Hashiraka, can you make the infrastructure?'

'Hai!' Hashiraka built a whole city, full of houses for everyone, apartments for the villages, lounges, the Yamakage Office, warehouses, training grounds, restaurants, shinobi offices, and even a mission station where the shinobi could teleport to nearby, as well as sites such as a station in the land of Cliffs, and bounty stations!

'Wow.' Everyone gasped, excited for their new homes.

'I'll tell my librarians and bankers to come here.' Kakuzu said, pointing to the apartments.

'I'll call promising young shinobi from Ame here.' Nagato said.

'Good! I'll go down to the land and find rogues and missing nin!' Naruto smiled. 'But, first I need to teach you the Yondaime Hokage's jutsu, which can teleport! The Raijin Jutsu!'

Naruto quickly taught the shinobi the Raijin Jutsu.

'Thanks. Kakuzu, Naruto, and I will go find new villagers, and also set up the Raijin. Hashiraka, can you place a supply of Raijin Kunai in the warehouse and place one in the mission station?' Nagato suggested.

'Hai!' Hashiraka said, as the ninja each went to do their duties and train.

Ranmaru and Naruto set up a barrier and Genjutsu outside the village. This was so that nobody could enter. Ranmaru's genjutsu was that the village was a wall, and Naruto's barrier was very strong, incorporating Pain's clone jutsu. The shinobi set up the village, and moved into their new homes.

'Naruto's a good friend.' They thought, grateful to Naruto Uzumaki.

Karin helped the shinobi unseal their belongings, and moved them all to the shinobi's mansions. The ninja enjoyed their new village, with lots of promising shinobi and beautiful architecture.

* * *

**Bounty Station**

Kakuzu tossed the collector the rogue Hikamura, who he had acquired another heart from. Grabbing the money, Kakuzu secretly put a Raijin Kunai inside the station, pinned to the stone wall.

* * *

**Amegakure**

Via the Deva Path, Pain stepped into the rain covering Ame.

'I need to find Ajisai....' Pain thought, walking to the kunoichi's home.

The sound of knocking filled Ajisai's room. Ajisai walked out and opened the door.

'Ajisai. I want to offer you a chance to become stronger. You will become a jounin. I want you, my student, to come with me to the newly established Yamagakure.' Pain said.

'Of course!' Ajisai yelped with happiness.

'Follow me.' Pain said.

Ajisai followed Pain, her temporary sensei, out of Ame and into the sunlight.

* * *

**Konohagakure, 1 month later**

'Why is my team missing?' Asuma, Kurenai, and Hitoko said, upset at Kakashi, the new Hokage.

'You see, Naruto of my team has also gone missing, and Neji of Guy's team has gone missing too. Sasuke has gone rogue, wanting to kill Itachi. I have reason to believe that your teams and the missing students are working together and have left the village. Your student, Chiba Hashiraka, was attacking me one month ago, working together with 4 of the swordsmen of the Hidden Mist, the Sand Siblings, and more.' Kakashi explained.

The jounin senseis frowned.

'Why would they go?'

'I don't think they have been happy with Konoha.' Kakashi said.

'Oh...' The jounin senseis said.

Kakashi was almost smarter than a Nara.

'Kakashi-sensei, I have reason to believe that there is a new village of shinobi called Yamagakure.' Sakura said, opening the door.

Sakura, after her efforts against the swordsmen, had been promoted to jounin and was Kakashi's assistant, while Tenten was a chuunin. Jiraiya had become a Konoha Jounin, as he had rejoined the village, and Tsunade was also a Jounin.

'That might be where they are at.' Kakashi said. 'I'll arrange a meeting with Kiri, Kumo, Suna, and Yamagakure. That will be perfect.'

Kakashi smiled. They would investigate Yamagakure in one month.


	20. The Elemental Samurai

Naruto smiled. His village had Team Yama and 10 more shinobi. One genin, Nagato's handpicked jounin, and a team of Chuunin, Team Haku, stood out the most. There were 30 villagers who had not enjoyed their villages, with cooks, shinobi tool manufacturers, farmers, and shop owners. His village had 72 villagers, 30 normal villagers, 32 from Team Yama, and 10 other shinobi: missing-nin, and handpicked shinobi. They would be a force to be reckoned with for sure.

'Hello, Kitsune-sama, we would like to invite you to a Six Kage summit in one month. The Kage Summit will be held in the Land of Iron. Please come. Sincerely, the Godaime Hokage, Kakashi.' Naruto read, disgusted. 'I guess I have to go. Plus, I'll recruit some samurai for our village. Yagura!'

'Yamakage-sama, you should go, or the other villages will be disrespected - you don't want five great villages trying to attack you.' Yagura said, as Naruto nodded.

'I'll bring you, Nagato, and some bodyguards. Should we get the standout Chuunin?'

'I don't think that's the best idea. Take Toshi and Deidara.' Yagura suggested.

'Ok, Yagura.' Naruto said.

Yagura was Naruto's advisor. The Yamakage didn't have to do much paperwork, so Naruto just honed his skills and talked to Kurama. Naruto enjoyed life in Yamagakure, the ramen was better than Ichiraku! Everyone loved Yamagakure. Naruto wanted roughly 50 shinobi, 5 samurai, and 45 villagers. He had 42 shinobi, 0 samurai, and 30 villagers.

'Toshi! Deidara!' Naruto called for the Iwa and Kumo rogue. 'We're having a Kage Summit soon, can you guard me?'

'Hai!' The two ninja said, entering the room.

'You may go now.' Naruto said.

Naruto was finally ready. He took the fox mask.

'This is the new me,' He thought, 'Kitsune the Yamakage, also Naruto Uzumaki to my friends only.'

* * *

**One month later**

Naruto wore the Yamakage hat. Placing the fox ANBU mask on his face, Naruto smiled. Yagura, the Deva Path, Deidara, and Toshi wore the Yamagakure forehead protector, ready to head off with Naruto. The other Paths and the shinobi of Yamagakure stayed in the village, wishing Naruto luck. 

'See you later!' Naruto said, walking out of the village.

'Let's teleport.' Naruto told his guards.

'Hai!'

Naruto, Yagura, the Deva Path, Toshi and Deidara weaved a quick seal as they teleported to the Raijin Kunai outside the Land of Iron. Naruto had placed Raijin Kunai everywhere, and when the Yamagakure shinobi left the village, they placed Raijin Kunai on cities they traveled through. The group walked into the city full of samurai.

'Hello, Yama-nin. We are the Elemental Samurai. Please follow us.' A red samurai said, a group of different coloured samurai next to him.

5 samurai led the 5 Yama-nin into a Japanese style house.

'You will be sleeping in this room.' The green samurai said, pointing to a room with a 5 tatami's.

Naruto jumped onto the biggest one, while the other shinobi just sat down on a tatami.

'Let's go have some dinner. I'm hungry.' Naruto said, walking out of the room with his guards.

Suddenly, a masked shinobi jumped into the room, shooting Kunai at Naruto! Naruto quickly deflected it and shot a Guided Rasenshuriken at the assassin. The assassin couldn't dodge fast enough, and Naruto's rasenshuriken easily hit the man. Naruto removed the assassin's hood.

'A shadow clone?' Naruto realized. 'Someone wants to kill me. Yagura, Deidara, Toshi, Nagato, be ready.'

'Hai!'

Naruto sat down cautiously on the table in the living room. Sushi and fish sat on the table. 

MMMM! The fresh aroma of miso soup filled the room. The 5 samurai stepped into the room.

'Enjoy!' The blue one said, as everyone started eating.

'THIS IS SO GOOD!' Naruto exclaimed, using his chopsticks and eating more.

The samurai and Naruto finally finished.

'So, kind samurai, do you want to join us in Yamagakure?' Naruto asked. 'Even though we host rogues, we also have lots of friendly people. We could use some samurai. Wanna come?'

'Yeah. We don't like Mifune anyway.' The brown samurai said.

'Ok, good.' Naruto wore a grin under the mask. 'Follow us after the Kage Summit.'

* * *

**The next day**

Naruto Uzumaki sat up, as his guards yawned.

'It's time for the Kage Summit.' Naruto said.

After a quick stretch, Naruto wore his mask, ready for the meeting. Strolling out with his guards by his side, Naruto beamed, ready to meet his old mentor and the other Kage.


	21. The Kage Summit

Naruto sat down next to Kakashi, Mei, Ay, Onoki, and Sharinkaze. Behind Kakashi was Sakura, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Guy. 

'Sakura is Jounin already? Wow.' Naruto thought.

'Let us begin.' Kakashi said. 'I have hosted this meeting to discuss Yamagakure.'

'What is wrong with my village?' Naruto asked.

'If you have paid attention, you will see that the Yamakage's guards are Deidara and Toshi, rogues from Iwagakure and Kumogakure.' Onoki said. 'I don't know why you are harboring rogues.'

'I have accepted them into my village. Is that a problem?' Naruto said.

'Not really, but I have reason to believe that the missing-nin from Konoha, Team 6, 8, 10, Naruto Uzumaki, and Neji Hyuga, are at your village. We want to reclaim these forces as soon as possible.' Kakashi said.

'They left of their own accord, it is not our problem.' Naruto said.

'I agree with the Yamakage Kitsune.' Mei Terumi said.

'I agree with Kakashi.' Ay said.

'I, too, agree with Kakashi.' Onoki said.

'Kitsune, you have my support. Gaara told me he is at your village, and that I should support you.' Sharinkaze said.

'Thank you.' Naruto said.

He had the support of Mei through Yagura and Sharinkaze through Gaara.

'I also want Gaara, Juzo Biwa, Kisame Hoshigaki, Zabuza Momochi, and Raiga Kurosuki in jail. Chiba Hashiraka possesses the Hidden Leaf Kekkei Genkai, as well as Uchiha Hakaku, Hyuga Hinata, and Hyuga Neji, so return them at least.' Kakashi said.

'We will continue siding with Yamagakure, as they are our allies.' Mei said calmly.

'She accepts Utakata and the swordsmen.' Yagura whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto nodded.

'I, Kitsune, would like to object that someone's Kekkei Genkai does not belong to a village. Plus, you have over fifty Hyugas at your disposal as well as your Sharingan as well as Sasuke Uchiha. You do not need Chiba Hashiraka, Uchiha Hakaku, and Hyuga Neji and Hinata.' Naruto said.

'We do not have Hashirama Senju's Kekkei Genkai as well as the Nine-Tailed Fox.' Kakashi said. 'Also, Uchiha Sasuke left the village.'

'You had Wood Release but never told us?' Onoki said.

'Yes. We did not feel like we needed to. If we did, the life of Chiba Hashiraka would be in danger.' Kakashi said.

'So what?' Mei objected. 'You have to tell us to keep the peace!'

'Yes.' Sharinkaze said.

'I agree with Mei.' Naruto said.

'Kakashi Hatake, you should have told us, or at least Sarutobi should!' Ay said.

'Ok. We shall vote on whether or not Yamagakure shall become an official village. Hands up for yes. Hands down for no.' Kakashi said.

Mei and Sharinkaze raised their hands. The other Kages put down their hands.

'Onoki is out because of Deidara, and Ay is out because of Toshi.' Naruto thought.

'It is official that Yamagakure will not be a village.' Kakashi said. 'We are dismissed.' 

Kakashi walked out of the room.

'Thank you, Sharinkaze and Mei.' Naruto said, as Onoki and Ay walked out. 'We'll sign treaties in a week.'

'Agreed.' Sharinkaze said.

The two Kages left the room.

'Let's go now, Kitsune-sama.' Toshi said.

'OK.'

The Yama-nin walked out of the room. 

'Let's teleport back to the samurai's house.' Naruto said.

The team quickly teleported.

'NO!' The 5 samurai cried.

The house was in ruins.

'What happened?' Naruto asked.

'A jounin from Konoha blew up the house.' The yellow one said.

Naruto growled.

'Come with us to our village.' Naruto said.

The samurai walked to Naruto. Naruto quickly taught them the Raijin Jutsu.

'Let's go!'

The team of samurai and shinobi teleported to the gates of Yamagakure. Naruto formed a few seals as the barrier released. 

'Welcome to Yamagakure.'

One hour later, Naruto had finished explaining the Kage Summit to his friends. The shinobi and samurai of Yamagakure had continued improving the village. 

'Samurai, what are your names?' Naruto asked.

'I'm Kasai, the blue one is Suiiki, the green one is Kazebuchi, the brown one is Tsuchi, and the yellow one is Denki.' The red samurai said.

'Nice.' Naruto said.

Naruto was happy about his new allies, the mist and the sand. He knew that they would be useful and had great shinobi.

'Naruto. Sharinkaze was my only friend when I was small. This is the reason he listens to me.' Gaara said to Naruto silently.

'Cool.' Naruto said, going to Sanji Inshokuten for some quick food. 'I'm gonna get some ramen, coming Gaara?'

'Sure.'

The two jinchuuriki walked to the restaurant nearby. Hashiraka had built it recently for Sanki and Sanji, former villagers from the cliff village. The food there was terrific. Naruto sat down by the counter.

'5 bowls of pork Ramen please!' Naruto said.

'Of course, Yamakage-sama!' Sanji said, as he called his brother Sanki.

* * *

**Konohagakure**

Kakashi sat at his office. He had made enemies in Mei, Kitsune, and Sharinkaze. He knew that there would be some more battles soon.

'Sakura!' Kakashi called.

'Yes, Kakashi-sensei?'

'Please muster the shinobi forces, as well as tell the shinobi to train.' Kakashi ordered.

'Hai!' Sakura walked out of the room.

Kakashi pulled out his book, thinking as he read every word of the book.

'What should I do.....'


	22. Peace or No Peace

**One Week Later**

Naruto walked out of Yamagakure with Yagura and Hashiraka.

'Let's go to the cliff village. We'll be meeting the Mizukage and the Kazekage there.' Naruto said.

The three signing the peace treaty Shunshinned to the village below Yamagakure.

'Hello.' Naruto said to Sharinkaze (wind wheel) and Mei.

Naruto, Sharinkaze, and Mei handed each other the papers.

'Wood Style: Four Pillar House Jutsu!'

Hashiraka created a big house for the Kage.

'Thank you. Is this the Wood Release User you were talking about?' Mei said.

'Yeah.' Naruto replied.

The Kage took a seat at the chairs and signed the papers.

'As of today, Kirigakure, Yamagakure, and Sunagakure are officially allied!' Hashiraka said.

The Kage cheered.

'Want a tour of Yamagakure?' Naruto asked. 'You may only take one bodyguard in.'

'Yeah.' Mei and the Kazekage nodded.

Mei chose Ao and the Kazekage chose Pakura. The shinobi entered the beautiful village in the cave.

'Wow.' The Kage gasped.

'This is the teleportation station, that is Sanji Inshokuten, those are the housing complexes for our jounin, those are the apartments, that's the training ground, that's the Yamakage's office, that's the Academy, over there is the Jounin lounge and the Chuunin Lounge. There is the arena, over there we have our warehouses, and we have Nichiraku Ramen 日楽ラメン over there. Our village is really small, we want roughly 100 people, 50 shinobi, 5 samurai, and 45 villagers. We currently have 42 villagers, 5 samurai, and 30 villagers.' Naruto explained, touring the cave.

Yamagakure was small, roughly one tenth the size of Konohagakure, but it was one of the most beautiful and functional villages.

'This is better than our villages!' Sharinkaze exclaimed.

'Hashiraka built the whole thing with her Wood Release.' Naruto said.

The Kage were amazed at the beautiful infrastructure of Yamagakure, as well as the effiency.

'Should we have lunch?' Naruto asked.

'Sure.' Mei said.

The ninja walked into Sanji Inshokuten.

'Heya Naruto!' Sanji said. 'Mizukage-sama! Kazekage-sama!'

Sanji was shocked.

'Can I have 5 pork ramen for me and...' Naruto ordered.

'I would like 1 salmon and tuna sashimi.' Mei said.

'Can I have 1 bento box?' Sharinkaze said.

'Yeah yeah, coming right up!' Sanji and Sanki started making the food.

Sanki skillfully chopped the vegetables and meat, while Sanji started cooking the rice and making the ramen soup. Soon, the two brothers had finished cooking the food and Sanji handed the Kage their meals. Mei, Naruto, and Sharinkaze dug in, their chopsticks spooning food into their open mouths.

'This is so good!' Mei said.

'Thanks!' Sanki said, smiling.

The Kage and their bodyguards quickly finished their meals and thanked the San brothers. The Kage followed Naruto into the Yamakage's office.

'Thank you for coming and signing the treaty.' Naruto said, as he waved to the Kage and their bodyguards.

'You're welcome. I'll send 1 genin, 1 chunin, and 1 jounin as well as 5 villagers.' Mei said.

'Same here.' Kazesharin said. 'Thank you for your hospitality.'

'Ok. I'll see ya around!' Naruto said, as the Kage walked out of the village.

* * *

**Iwagakure**

'Onoki, are you sure?' Kakashi asked the old Tsuchikage.

'For sure.' Onoki said.

'Really?' Ay asked.

Onoki nodded.

'Kurotsuchi. Tell the Mizu Squad to begin their attack.' Onoki said.

'Hai!' The woman from Iwagakure nodded, walking out of the room.

Onoki rubbed his hands.

'Let the fun begin.'

* * *

**Outskirts, Kirigakure**

The Mizu Squad, a group of Iwa nin, walked on to the mountain above the Kirigakure.

'Look! The Mizukage!' A Iwa nin exclaimed, as the team jumped into action.

'Mei-sama, watch out!' Chojuro, Mei's other bodyguard, shouted.

Chojuro grabbed his sword, and easily defeated 10 Iwa-nin.

'They're Iwa-nin!' Chojuro cried, as Ao and Mei started fighting.

Chojuro split his blade and continued fighting, as Mei shot out blasts of water at the attackers. Ao activated his Byakugan and started releasing Water Style. Quickly, the Kiri-nin disposed of the Iwa-nin.

'Onoki has attacked us. He has started the war by attacking us. Call Kitsune and Sharinkaze. We shall prepare for battle. The war has begun.' Mei said, serious.

* * *

**Sunagakure**

'Kazekage-sama, we have a letter from the Mizukage.' A messenger said, rushing into Sharinkaze's office.

'Yes. Give me the letter. Next time please knock.' Sharin **(let's just call him that for now)** said.

'Hai.' The messenger said, closing the door and leaving the room.

'Oh, dear. Onoki, Kakashi, and Ay have declared war on us.' Sharin said.

The shinobi world was about to plunge into the 4rd Shinobi World War.


	23. The War Begins

**Yamagakure**

Naruto sat in his chair. Onoki had declared war on his allies. He needed to ready his troops and prepare to battle. Mei was sending a group to attack Iwa and requested for Deidara.

'Deidara!' Naruto called.

'Yes?' Deidara burst through the door, moulding clay dolls.

'The Mizukage requests your services in an attack on Iwagakure.'

'Hai!' Deidara grinned.

Deidara teleported to Kirigakure.

'Oh, how much fun. Time to destroy my old village.' Deidara thought.

* * *

**Konohagakure**

Kakashi lounged on his swivel chair. Onoki had declared war on Kirigakure, Yamagakure, and Sunagakure. Not a good idea. Kakashi knew the power levels of the rogues in Yamagakure. There were definitely more of them, but he didn't know who.

'Sakura! Rally Asuma, Guy, Tenten, Tsunade, Kurenai, and Jiraiya!' Kakashi called.

'Hai!' Sakura rushed out of the room, calling the Konoha jounin and chunin.

Later, all of the shinobi Kakashi had summoned stood in the room.

'Please go on a reconnaissance mission to the Land of Cliffs. We need to get intel on Yamagakure. Kurenai. Asuma. Guy. Your students may be there. You are my most trusted Jounin. We must know what shinobi they have, as Onoki has begun the war.' Kakashi said.

'Hai!' The shinobi in the room apart from Kakashi said, saluting.

The jounin, including the newly promoted Tenten, walked out of the room.

'Guy-sensei, do you think we can do this?' Tenten asked.

'Of course, through the power of YOUTHHH! I'm bringing LEE!'

'NO WAY!' Tsunade roared, and Guy jumped back.

Tsunade knew all about Lee from her apprentices, Sakura and Tenten. The Sannin knew of the genin's annoyingness, and uselessness. Guy was afraid of the Sannin. Tsunade scared even Kakashi. Her brute strength could overpower the average jounin, no, a whole squad of experienced JONIN!

'Ok ok, Tsunade-sama.' Guy said politely.

The squad of jounin quickly traveled to the forest beyond Konoha.

* * *

**Yamagakure**

'Deidara is going to be helping Kiri take care of Iwa, and Toshi, Suigetsu, and Kakuzu will be fighting Kumo. Kumo is more powerful than Iwa, so we're sending more forces there. Hidan, Shino (earth), Kisame, and Hakaku will be on standby. Hashiraka will send wood clones for support in Yamagakure, Kumo, and Iwa.' Naruto announced. 'The rest will stay here. You will await requests from our allies. Sasori, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, and Genma, Sunagakure requests your services. Konan, Pain, Choji (his element is earth), Neji (his element is wind), Kiba (fire), Hinata (water), Kirigakure wants your help. Please dispatch immediately.'

'Hai!' The selected shinobi Hirashinned away, to their location.

Naruto stood on the stage where he would announce important messages to the village.

'Naruto-sama, we should be expecting an attack. Who will defend the village?' Yagura asked.

'The ones awaiting missions will stay here to defend. Including me.' Naruto replied, agreeing with Yagura.

* * *

**With the Konoha Squad**

Sakura scanned the area. The kunoichi had invented an sensory Jutsu that utilised chakra and the basics of medical ninjutsu. The squad had to admit, Sakura was a genius.

'There are many chakra signatures up on the mountain. I'm guessing that most of them are villagers, as the shinobi from their village are fighting Kumo and Iwa.' Sakura said.

'Good job, Sakura.' Jiraiya said.

The jounin Shunshinned up the hill.

'There's a wall here.' Tenten said.

'It's a genjutsu.' Sakura said. 'Kai!'

The wall dispersed, and a beautiful entrance with two Raijin Kunai strapped to the side appeared.

'Woah.' Sakura said. 'This is so good!'

Jiraiya walked in, only to bump his head.

'There's a barrier.... OW!' Jiraiya said.

'There are four tags on the corners of the barrier.' Tenten noticed. 'Let's take them off!'

Tenten, Sakura, Asuma, and Guy each removed a tag. The barrier opened, but four copies of Tenten, Sakura, Asuma, and Guy loomed.

'Intruders!' Sakura heard a familiar voice say. Ino.

30 shinobi and 5 samurai immediately sprung into action, weapons drawn and Jutsu ready. High amounts of chakra surrounded the city.

'Evacuate to the secret safehouse!' Shikamaru called as the 40 citizens darted away.

'Tsunade-sama!' Sakura said, as Tsunade rushed in, fighting the ninja of Yamagakure.

Ino rushed up and blocked Tsunade, occasionally landing a strong hit on Tsunade.

'How did she get super-strength..... I only taught her medical ninjutsu!' Tsunade said.

'The Yamakage was kind enough to teach every shinobi in our village. That is why our genin are stronger than your Konoha Jounin.' Ino explained, beaming.

'What the....' Jiraiya said.

'Wind Crescent Jutsu!' Ino shot out a sharp blast of wind at Tsunade.

The Sannin dodged, as Ino shot out another blast.

'Score!'

Asuma's jaw dropped open. His student had progressed so far. Tenten, Guy, Asuma, and Sakura had easily took care of Pain's jutsu, while Jiraiya and Tsunade battled the Yamagakure shinobi.

'This will be a fun fight.' Shikamaru thought, smiling.


	24. Heated Encounters

Shikamaru shifted his shadow to help Ino.

'Shadow Puppet: Flip Shadow Jutsu.'

Tsunade's shadow pulled upwards, as Shikamaru moved Tsunade. The Sannin, under the control of the Nara, started attacking the Konoha-nin.

'Attack Shikamaru!' Asuma said, as Jiraiya sat down, entering Sage Mode.

Jugo rushed up and started attacking, as Yagura entered his Tailed Beast Mode. Naruto removed his Anbu like mask, as he started launching attacks at the Konoha-nin.

'NARUTO?' Sakura asked.

'BAKA. Of course, idiot.' Naruto said, launching a quick jutsu.

'Yin-Yang RASENGAN!' Naruto drove a Rasengan into Jiraiya, as the Konoha nin were thrown back. 'Activate the barriers! Ino! Karin! Haku! Hashiraka!'

'Hai!' The kunoichi and shinobi cried.

Quickly, Hashiraka formed a wooden barrier, while Karin placed seals on it and Ino secured it. Haku created ice and strengthened it.

'Emergency Barrier: Yamagakure Style!' The ninja cried, smiling.

'Good job, my apprentices.' Naruto said, congratulating all the ninja in the village. 'Hashiraka, we need a quick repair. And can we move the facilities closer to the Yamakage's Office?'

'Hai!' The kunoichi formed new structures and destroyed the old ones.

'Villagers, you may come out. The battle is over.' Naruto said.

The scared villagers scampered out of the warehouse. Naruto had taught them storing seals. They quickly unsealed their belongings and settled back down.

'Good job.' Naruto thought. 'I wonder how our allies are doing.'

* * *

**Iwagakure**

Deidara sat on his clay bird.

'Get outta the area!' Deidara transmitted to his allies.

The Kiri-nin ran away, as Deidara swiftly dropped a C3 on the village.

'Bye bye!' Deidara said mischeviously.

As the village exploded, Onoki and Kurotsuchi rose up, creating a pillar of rock.

'Uh oh!' Deidara shot clay at them. 'C4 Time!'

Deidara swiftly created a clone and substituted himself with the clone, as the Kiri-nin created a cushion of water for him.

'Let's go! Hurry!' Deidara said, as he Hiraishinned back to Yamagakure.

The Kiri-nin quickly Shunshinned away, leaving dead Iwa-nin in the wake of battle.

Up in the air, Deidara exploded. Tiny particles of Clay zoomed into Kurotsuchi and Onoki.

'Katsu!' Was the last word Deidara said before leaving, as the clay exploded, killing the Tsuchikage and his bodyguard.

Iwagakure was destroyed. By one man.

* * *

**Kumogakure**

The Yama-nin sent with the Suna-nin charged at Kumo. Darui, Atsui, Samui, Karui, Yugito, and Bee jumped out, ready to battle. Toshi, Suigetsu, and Kakuzu battled, killing hundreds of Kumo-nin at a time.

'I'll deal with those standout Kumo-nin! Suigetsu help me with them! Kakuzu battle the Raikage!' Toshi said. 'Bolt Release: Lightning Beast Jutsu!' 

Wolves, panthers, and lions leapt out, holding Toshi's special lighting sai and kunai. Toshi's eyes blared yellow, electricity roaring, creating a mask of yellow lightning. Toshi's clothing transformed into a electric yellow robe, holding 3 katanas, 5 sai, and 5 kunai. Of the Katana, two were metal Katana (think Sasuke's sword) and one was a Super-Vibrato Kumo sword. The Kumo prodigy had two Kekkei Genkai: Denkogan and Bolt Release. 

'Suigetsu! Storm Jutsu NOW!' Toshi roared, as Bee and Yugito transformed.

Suigetsu created more water beasts, and his water creatures and Toshi's bolt creatures combined.

'Storm-Bolt Cloud Release Combo: Double Beast Jutsu!' Toshi and Suigetsu said, as Toshi's beasts and Suigetsu's beasts lunged at the Kumo-nin, defeating Samui, Atsui, and Karui.

'Easy.' Toshi boasted.

Naruto had taught the Water Release users combo moves with the Lightning Release users. Each member of Yamagakure had combo moves with their tag-team partner - Toshi's was Suigetsu.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning appeared as 5 Yamagakure chuunin and genin appeared.

'We're here to help!' The girl said. 'I'm Machi Kaguya.'

The girl pulled out her bones, attacking Darui, as her jounin sensei, Ajisai, released flames. Her teammate Daichi shot out Dust Release attacks at Darui, as Shimawaku Boruto, Toshi's cousin, shot out bolts of Bolt Release attacks.

'Kowasu! Now!' The genin (Boruto), the jounin (Ajisai) and the team of chuunin called.

The last Chuunin quickly weaved a seal, as he sealed Darui into a bottle.

'Easy.'

Bee and Yugito's mouths dropped open in shock. The standout shinobi of Yamagakure were stronger than a Kumo Jounin.

'Boruto, you're now a chuunin.' Toshi said.

All the jounin in Yamagakure could promote people.

'Now it's your turn, Yugito.' Toshi sneered, as the group of Yama-nin attacked.

Meanwhile, Kakuzu easily sparred with the Raikage.

'Surrender.' Kakuzu said.

'Never!' Ay said.

'We never declared war. You did.' Kakuzu said. 'End the war. I don't like fighting unless I'm collecting a bounty. And my boss said no.'

Kakuzu engulfed the Raikage in a wind attack, and the Raikage passed out.

'Heya, Toshi-chan!' Deidara said, Hiraishinning here. 'Naruto-kun told me to come.'

'Don't call me chan, baka!' Toshi said, as Deidara helped Toshi. 

'I killed the Tsuchikage.' Deidara said.

At this point, all the Kumo-nin's jaws dropped down in shock. First Karui, Samui, and Atsui were easily beaten by a rogue from their village, now Yama-nin, and then a team of Yama chunin sealed Darui, now an Iwa rogue and Yama-nin said that he killed the Tsuchikage! They knew that they were outclassed by the Yama-nin.

'We surrender.' Bee said, as he put his hands up.

The whole village dropped their weapons and surrendered.

'Good. Stay in your village. Or there will be consequences.' Daichi said.

'Really, CHUUNIN. I'm a jounin, idiot. You can't boss me around.' A Kumo-nin said.

'Really?' In a flash, Daichi had killed the Kumo-nin.

'Our squad will stay here. Deidara, Toshi, Suigetsu, and Kakuzu will go help our allies.' Ajisai said.

'Hai, Ajisai-sensei!' The chuunin said.

Toshi, Suigetsu, Kakuzu, and Deidara Hiraishinned away.


	25. Holding Down the Fort

**Kirigakure**

The 5 Tails and the 4 Tails started wrecking Kirigakure. Iwagakure was attacking, and they had sent their forces there. Good thing that Kiri had requested Yama-nin, and they were crazy strong.

'Mizukage-sama, the Tsuchikage is dead and Iwa is destroyed!' A messenger relayed to Mei.

Mei was fighting Roshi, the 4 Tails jinchuuriki, with her Boil and Lava Release.

'Good! IWAGAKURE SHINOBI! YOUR VILLAGE IS DESTROYED! PLEASE SURRENDER TO PREVENT FURTHER LOSS!' Mei said.

'Never!' Roshi roared, as the Iwa-nin released another barrage of attacks.

Choji quickly performed a Earth Release: Earth Splitter Jutsu and attacked with his Whirlpool Jutsu and battled the 5 Tails with Neji and Nagato.

Neji released bursts of wind shaped like needles at the chakra points, also striking them.

Nagato easily battled the 5 Tails, using the Preta Path to absorb the attacks and the other Paths to attack. Nagato summoned huge animals, battling the 5 Tails easily.

'Neji! Choji! Go help Mei!' Nagato called, as the huge Cerberus went in for the blow.

Han's body went limp as he died.

'Biju Seal!' Nagato sealed the 5 Tails into the Deva Path.

Kiba and Hinata battled the Iwa-nin skillfully, easily taking out dozens at once.

'Ultimate Flame Jutsu!' Kiba and Akamaru created 8 clones of Kiba, as the clones and Kiba released a huge combo of fire jutsu, their signature jutsu the Ember Fang Jutsu.

Hinata covered Kiba with huge walls of water while Kiba continued striking.

'Fang over Fang: Ember Fang Jutsu!' Kiba said, as he and Akamaru performed the Fang over Fang. Kiba and Akamaru shot blasts of fire whenever their collision ended, and they used Earth Release, their second nature, during the collision to increase the impact.

Konan provided support from above, occasionally shooting paper at the Iwa-nin.

'Choji! Neji!' Mei said, as the two former Konoha nin went to support the Mizukage.

'Wind Crescent Jutsu!' Neji shot out a blast of wind, extinguishing the flames from Roshi. '8 Trigrams: 128 Wind Needles!'

Neji shot out 128 wind needles at Roshi, hitting all the chakra nodes.

'1, 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, 128! Choji, now!'

'Ultimate Combo: 8 Trigrams 128 Wind Needle Shock Jutsu!' Choji roared.

Choji's partner was Neji. Choji quickly paralysed Roshi with a chop to the head while Neji launched more attacks to his chakra points.

'1, 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, 128!'

Mei launched an lava attack, killing Roshi.

'I'll seal Son Goku!' Nagato said. 'Choji!'

Nagato quickly sealed the gorilla into Choji, as Choji's chakra was boosted twenty-fold.

'Awesome!' Choji said. 'Now it's time for food!'

Choji Hiraishinned to Yamagakure.

'Let's go.' Neji called, as the Iwa-nin all collapsed and the Yama-nin Hiraishinned back to their village.

* * *

**Sunagakure**

Sasori, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, and Genma battled the invading Kumo-nin. Kankuro manipulated 50 puppets and Sasori piloted thousands of puppets, easily taking down thousands of Kumo-nin. Temari shot out sharp bursts of wind and attacked the Kumogakure shinobi. Gaara easily killed dozens of Kumo-nin at a time. In an hour, the Kumo invasion was reduced to nothing.

'Let's go for Konoha now! Yamakage-sama told us to go there!' Kankuro said.

'Ok!' Gaara said as the team dispatched to Suna Hiraishinned away.

* * *

**Konohagakure**

Kakashi sat peacefully on his chair, when his team walked in.

'We were heavily beaten. The Yamakage is Naruto, and the Yama-nin are very strong. They pushed us out like we were nothing. Naruto apparently is strong enough to improve all of our former students's abilities tenfold.' Asuma reported.

'And we heard news that Iwagakure is destroyed.' Kurenai said. 'And that Kumo surrendered, as they were beaten by 3 Yamagakure ANBU, 1 Yamagakure Jounin, and 4 Yamagakure Chuunin.'

'Even with the Raikage, and the two jinchuuriki?' Kakashi asked, as Tsunade nodded.

'We caught wind that one of those ANBU was the one who destroyed Iwa.' Jiraiya said. 'Also, our alliance's efforts in attacking Kiri and Suna were pushed back easily by squads of Yama-nin. Even with the jinchuuriki attacking Kiri.'

'Call Naruto Uzumaki to Konoha immediately.' Kakashi said.

'Hai!' Sakura said, as she Shunshinned to Yamagakure.

* * *

**Yamagakure**

'Naruto Uzumaki. The Hokage requested you to come to Konoha to discuss negotiations.' Sakura said, at the door.

'Coming, coming, DATTEBAYO.' Naruto spit the last word out with hate.

'Yama-nin. We will leave a clone here to protect the village. We are going to Konoha.' Naruto said.

* * *

**Konohagakure**

Naruto's team Hiraishinned to Konoha.

'Kakashi-Sensei.' Naruto spat, disrespect evident in his voice. 'What do you wanna discuss.'

'We want to end the war.' Kakashi said. 'Our allies are defeated, and we don't want to fight.'

'Alright, the war is gonna end all right.' Naruto said, as he shot a pillar of light up into the sky.

Then all hell broke loose.


	26. Rampage

**Recap:**

_'Ok.' Naruto said, as he shot a pillar of light up into the sky_.

_Then all hell broke loose._

* * *

Chapter 26 - Rampage

* * *

After Naruto shot up a pillar of light, the Yamagakure shinobi went crazy.

Hidan captured a whole group of Konoha citizens and placed them into Hashiraka's wooden prison, for later torture. Kakuzu found the shinobi with bounties on their heads, and Hiraishinned back and forth to collect the bounties. Sasori and Kankuro (puppet tagteam), wiped out thousands of shinobis revolting against the Yama-nin. Deidara exploded dozens of shinobi, while Pain summoned animals and attacked Jiraiya and Tsunade. Naruto took the owners of Ichiraku away, to live in Yamagakure. And Teuchi and Ayame didn't complain, but were happy. Konan shot shuriken at the citizens.

'Naruto! NO!' Kakashi cried, as Naruto Hiraishinned back, ready to fight the copycat ninja.

The other Yamagakure shinobi continued destroying Konoha as Naruto sparred with Kakashi. Pain battled Jiraiya and Tsunade, while Ino pummelled Sakura. Kakuzu went to battle Asuma for the bounty, assisted by Shikamaru and Choji. Kurenai fought Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata, as Neji fought Lee, Tenten, and Guy.

Nagato battled Tsunade, easily poisoning and attacking her, until she bled to death. Jiraiya also lost easily, as Pain crushed him before he had a chance at Sage Mode.

Ino and Sakura thought, with Ino slicing at Sakura with Wind and Water Jutsu, and both of them battling with Tsunade's super strength fists. Sakura quickly lost after Ino paralysed her and pummelled her.

Kakuzu fought Asuma, with the masks overwhelming Asuma while Choji helped by changing the terrain and Shikamaru defeated Asuma with a Shadow Strangle Jutsu. Kakuzu Hiraishinned to collect the bounty.

Kurenai fought her team, as Shino used his Earth Release in conjunction with Hinata's Water and Kiba's Fire and Earth. Team 8 easily dispelled the genjutsu, as Kiba used his Ember Fang and Shino used his Earth Insects. Kurenai's ninjutsu and taijutsu were weak, so the former Konoha shinobi easily crushed their former mentor.

Neji used his Wind Release and stole all of Lee's chakra, as the kid who couldn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu died. Neji had learnt how to drain chakra from Nagato and Naruto, which was very useful for his Gentle Fist style. Tenten was easily defeated with a simple Wind Crescent. Guy activated the 8 Gates, as he prepared Asakujaku.

'ASAKUJAKU!' Guy roared "youthfully".

Neji easily sidestepped, dodging the attack, and chopped Guy as he prepared his one-shot move.

'8 Trigrams 128 Wind Needles!' Neji said, striking Guy. 'One-shot Move! Wind Block!'

Neji dropped a block of hardened wind on Guy as Guy collapsed.

The Konoha ninja had fought well, but not well enough. The Yamagakure ninja were all beyond Sannin level.

'Naruto! No! Please stop!' Kakashi said.

'Never. Serves this trash village right for treating me like dirt.' Naruto said, as he prepared his attacks. 

Kakashi opened his Sharingan as he prepared to strike.

Suddenly, a man with an orange mask teleported to Konoha. 'Naruto, long time no see. Let me kill him.'

'C'mon Tobi, I want to settle my scores against this baka too.' Naruto said. 'Fine.'

Tobi ripped off his mask, showing his true face to Kakashi.

'Obito.......' Kakashi thought.

'YIN-YANG RASENSHURIKEN!' Naruto said, plunging a huge rasenshuriken with all sorts of chakra into Kakashi.

Kakashi Kamuied the impact away, as his Sharingan deactivated. Sharingan no Kakashi had lost his Sharingan. And Obito reclaimed his Sharingan.

'You killed Rin. I'll have you pay for that!' Obito cried.

Kakashi prepared his Chidori.

'Goodbye, Obito.' Kakashi put more chakra into the lightning blade. 

Kakashi plunged the blade into his old friend, as the Hatake's chakra dropped to zero.

'YIN-YANG RASENSHURIKEN!' Naruto cried again, pouring his bitterness, rage, and anger in as well as his chakra.

Naruto plunged the Rasenshuriken into Kakashi. And he wasn't feeling bad.

Konohagakure had been destroyed. There were no more survivors other than Teuchi and Ayame.

'I need to find Sasuke.' Naruto thought. 'He definitely would want to join, now that he's a rogue.'

_ Timeskip, one month later _

Sasuke sat on the rock of the destroyed Uchiha compound. He had killed his brother Itachi. After Obito told him the truth, Sasuke wanted to destroy Konoha. Then Naruto arrived.

'Where's Obito.' Sasuke said.

'Dead. Kakashi killed him.' Naruto said. 'We destroyed Konoha. Wanna join our village? I'll train you. You'll be surprised at the skill level of our former comrades.'

'Yeah. I'm looking forward to that.' Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled. Finally. World Peace. And he finally was acknowledged.


	27. The Calm After the Storm

_Timeskip, 10 years later_

All was peaceful in the Five Great Countries, and the Shinobi Alliance of Kumo, Yama, Suna, and Kiri.

Konoha and Iwa had been obliterated, now unexistent. Kumo had surrendered to the Shinobi Alliance, now a part of the Suna, Kiri, and Yama Alliance. The world was at peace. Shinobi did normal missions and eliminated rogue shinobi or convinced them to rejoin their village.

Mei was replaced by Chojuro, and Ay was replaced with Darui, who had been renamed to D.

Sasuke had joined Yamagakure. Naruto was still the Yamakage (mountain shadow), and Yamagakure was an official shinobi village, which had a mission station in the Land of Cliffs. Ino had married Sasuke, and Hinata had married Naruto. Naruto still trained the shinobi of Yamagakure, including their children. Naruto's children were prodigies like him, and had the Byakugan. 

Kirigakure was blooming. They had a new generation of swordsmen with all the blades but Zabuza's blade, Kiba (Raiga's swords), and Samehada, and skilled jounin, as well as the Five Tails, Kokuo's jinchuuriki, Nousu.

Kumogakure was a strong village again, with Gyuki and Matatabi in their village. Bee, Omoi, Karui, Atsui, Samui, and Yugito were the strongest shinobi, and they had promising genin and chuunin.

Sunagakure was terrific. Sasori and Kankuro visited often as well as Temari to teach aspiring genin and chuunin, and Gaara lended support to Sunagakure often. They were strong in terms of military and talent, and also intelligence.

For the Chuunin Exams, the exams would be hosted in the Land of Earth, where everyone would show their power. The new exam had an intelligence part, survival part, and arena part, as well as a part where the Kage and jounin would spar for the entertainment of the audience, as well as the chuunin to learn from their elders, or higher ups. 

There was almost nothing to disrupt the peace, only a few riots or people protesting, but they were easily dealt with. 

Naruto loved the newfound peace. In this new world, jinchuuriki weren't bothered anymore, as they saved the world from the war between the Kiri Suna Yama Alliance and the Kumo Iwa Konoha Alliance. No one would have to go through the bad past that Naruto had to endure. The Kage or a Jounin would step in whenever a jinchuuriki was abused.

Yamagakure had become the strongest village, with Naruto passing on his knowledge to the next generation, as well as the current shinobi helping the younger ninja.

Naruto smiled. The world was beautiful. In the new world, everyone was happy. Outcasts were outcasts no more. Shinobi were strong and happy. Everyone had a chance to be together. 

The world was perfect. Well, almost.

* * *

A person wearing an orange robe walked out, followed by 5 others.

'It is time....' The person in the lead whispered.

The team leapt out of their hideout.


End file.
